Bag for Fanden
by LTmufufu
Summary: Timm føler sig fanget i sit privatliv. Heldigvis skal han til at filme endnu en sæson af Den Store Bagedyst. Det skal dog vise sig ikke at være uproblematisk. Hvad skal der blive af Timm og finder han den store kærlighed?


Bag for Fanden

**Den Store Bagedyst Fanfiction TIM OG KORDON**

Strøg af klare hvide skyer strakte sig under forårshimlen og glimtede imellem tagene på de høje bygninger. Tim fulgte folkemængden forbi storkespringvandet. Der var mange mennesker i dag, hvilket var både fint og irriterende. Fint så længe Tim skulle lige ud og irriterende når han ville afvige fra flertallets rute. Ikke fordi han havde særlig travlt, eller skulle noget bestemt. Det var en irritation i sig selv, at han i mangel på bedre, måtte lade sig drive med. For det konfronterede ham med det faktum at der var en mangel. En generel mangel på retning og målsætninger, og dermed på lysten og livet. Men det var lettere sådan. Desværre. Tim kiggede op fra mængden og så solen reflekteret i lejlighedernes vinduer. Han glædede sig til at komme på arbejde igen, for så ville der i det mindste være et mål.

Tim gik ind i blomsterforretningen, hvor han plejede at købe blomster. Damen bag kassen kiggede på ham med et blankt ansigtsudtryk, som ventede hun på at den indre computer skulle opdatere. Tim tog sine solbriller af og pludselig lyste damen op. "Nåh, hej Tim, jeg vidste ikke det var dig" sagde hun. "Et dusin roser" sagde Tim. Damen fandt hastigt et dusin roser frem og gav dem til Tim. "Det bliver 70 kroner" sagde hun. Tim tog penge frem og rakte dem til hende "behold resten" sagde han og vendte sig for at gå, da han lagde mærke til den lille, grimme hund som sad stille på disken og åndede. Han havde ikke set den før nu. "Nåh, hej hund" sagde han og klappede den på hovedet. "Du er min yndlingskunde" sagde damen bag kassen imens Tim forlod butikken.

**Tims liv**

Det var nu fem år siden Tim og Kordon flyttede sammen. Havde nogen spurgt ham, ville Tim have indrømmet at gnisten engang havde været mere som en tornado af flammer. Det hele var mere spændende dengang det foregik bag facaden. Dengang koner og børn skulle henledes og vildføres i hvad der på tiden virkede som en utrættelig og evigt plagende maskerade. Det var stressende og hårdt, men ikke ligeså hårdt som den erektion der drives af en spændt hjertepumpe der stempler blodet igennem årene. Den endeløse skiften mellem den samtidigt frygtlige og ønskelige situation hvor tæppet falder og alle ser alt.

Havde nogen spurgt ham, ville Tim have sagt at alting stod stille nu. Tæppefaldet der startede som en aftagende vind, en blød landing, et sus af rosenrøde sommerfugle på flugt gennem lungerne, var nu en urokkelig stilstand. En ubarmhjertig kasse af fuldstændigt overdøvende ro, hvor intet nyt skete og en utålelig, kontrollerende sikkerhed herskede. Det mest stabile miljø er et dødt miljø. Et miljø hvor dynen på én gang er for varm og for kold, hvor aftensmaden er rester fra i går og hvor man aldrig er helt færdig med at skide.

Kordon der engang var indbegrebet af Tims lykke, var nu ikke andet end et groteskt, omvandrende stykke sexlegetøj, som kunne lave mad. Deres svulstige legemers åndeløse lege under den stjernespækkede himmelhvælving som ved klare netter kunne skimtes gennem loftvinduet over sengen var blevet til et håbløst monotont arbejde med at fordele stød mellem udtørrede og forstrakte røvhuller.

Havde nogen spurgt Tim, ville han have tænkt over sit liv, men der var ingen som spurgte.

**Tim kommer hjem med et dusin roser**

"Tak for dem" sagde Kordon.

**Kordon fortæller om sin dag**

"Nåh men, hvordan står det til i raketvidenskabs-verdenen?" spurgte Tim, bare for at bryde stilheden. Efter Kordon havde nået toppen med sin bodybuilding karriere og var blevet Alle Tiders Mister Universe som den eneste nogensinde, havde han søgt nye udfordringer. Raketvidenskab havde virket som et naturligt spring. Kordon tyggede lidt mere på den seje steg og så tænksom ud. "Jamen, det går fint nok" sagde han så. Han gav et lille ryst med hovedet der fik hans lange lyse lokker til at glide over det pumpede, muskuløse bryst. "Meen?" sagde Tim og trak lidt på smilebåndet. Kordon smilede. "Men..." sagde han og begyndte at forklare. "Det er blevet lidt en trummerum. Jeg synes at jeg går og keder mig. Det var sjovere at lave tv". Tim satte en albue i spisebordet. "Nåh, hvordan det?" spurgte han, og kom i tanke om at han egentlig ikke syntes at det var særligt interessant hvad Kordon gik og lavede. Kordon kiggede ud i luften, som for at lede efter sin næste sætning. "Jeg må sgu sige... Det er nok politisk korrekthed når det kommer til stykket. De er sgu så spelt alle sammen. De sidste par gange har vi seriøst siddet og snakket om hvorvidt vi skal designe mere runde raketter, fordi den klassiske, lange form er for aggressiv og maskulin... Der må du kalde mig konservativ, men jeg synes nu at der er nogle fornuftige aerodynamiske argumenter for at raketterne har den form de har. Når jeg siger det til dem, så anklager de mig for at være en opretholder af den patriarkalske magtstruktur". "Hvad er det?" spurgte Tim. "Jamen det er åbenbart som at være racist, så vidt jeg kan forstå, men bare med raketformer" svarede Kordon. "Nåh... Spøjst" mumlede Tim med et dovent, løftet øjenbryn for at udtrykke en minimal interesse. "Ja, jeg synes bare det er for svagt" sagde Kordon og tog et sejt stykke kød i munden. "Men de fleste raketter ligner jo en form for pik" sagde Tim. "Jeg gider ikke snakke om det" mumlede Kordon.

Senere på aftenen prøvede de at knalde, men de var lidt for trætte og kunne kun få halvfed. De prøvede at finde noget porno på nettet for at skærpe stemningen lidt, men i stedet endte de med at spille Playstation. Det var bedre sådan. Deres sidste sammenlege havde været som at stikke pikken i en Netto pose der var våd og slidt efter at have ligget på gaden i flere dages regnvejr.

I Tims indre resonerede et dybt og mørkt suk. En lurende død. Ikke en dramatisk død. Tværtimod. Der var tale om den værste form for død. En død af den græske slags. En død frarøvet både glæde, vrede og frygt. Den død er at finde i Hades rige hvor vandet omkring ens ben er for koldt, men den kvælende, fugtige luft i de dampende, mørke huler er for varm.

På skærmen foran Tim var Kordon i færd med at skyde zombier. De levende døde. En genkendelig situation tænkte Tim, selvom han i virkeligheden led den omvendte skæbne. De levende døde er levende kroppe med døde tanker. Tim derimod tænkte mangt og meget. Det var hans krop der trods tankens flugt, blev ved at gå dødgang, at træde vande og gøre de samme ting hver dag.

"Fuck, jeg gjorde det!" udbrød Kordon og smilede til Tim. Hans cigaret-gule tænder et øjeblik gjort hvide i lyset fra skærmen. Glimtet kastede lys gennem Tims øjne og ind i det sorte hulrum i hans indre. Det afslørede kort et håb, og han lod sig smitte af Kordons glæde. Tim glædede sig rent faktisk, som den våde og grå vinterdansker glæder sig til en solstråle i en dugkold bajer. Han glædede sig til at være på sættet til TV-programmet Den Store Bagedyst igen. Intet åndeligt forfald kunne overkomme en ordentlig kage, når bare den smagte godt og var pæn at se på. Ligesom Jette Blomsterberg, men Tim var jo homo så der var ikke noget der.

**Den Store Bagedyst**

Den lune sommervind spurtede over himlen. Langt ude på landet søgte den og satte kurs imod et slot. Før den kom til slottet ombestemte den sig dog og valgte i stedet turen igennem det spøjse telt ved siden af slottet. Der fyldtes den af søde dufte fra smukke kager og feromoner der, som sommerens lunefulde og seksuelt forvirrede blikke, rejser mellem bekendte i det skjulte. En rejse der altid ender med det samme spørgsmål: "er dette en invitation?". Det var det Tim tænkte første gang han så Jette Blomsterberg. Nu var han ikke i tvivl. Når kameraerne slukkedes, klappede hun ham i røven, hver gang hun fik muligheden. I starten havde det været spændende med Jettes små, skjulte smil. Seksuelle invitationer er dog som monstre i gyserfilm, hvis de bliver for åbenlyse forsvinder spændingen.

Før han endnu engang trådte ind i teltet havde Tim glemt Blomsterbergs gustne og overmodige forsøg på at komme i bukserne på ham. Hun var for meget, som en pik i ansigtet, eller en fanfiction-fortælling hvor nogen får en pik i ansigtet. Et kort øjeblik faldt Tim i staver, imens han kiggede ud igennem teltets små plastik ruder. Derude blæste sommeren forbi og den varme luft trængte under teltdugen og kærtegnede hans ansigt. Hans korte, spontane trance bragte minder om tidligere somre og optagelser til Bagedysten. Han var glad for at være tilbage. Strømmen af minder der svævede forbi hans næse, som alskens dufte af søde kager, blev pludselig afbrudt af mindet om den sommer hvor han, uden varsel, fik Kordons pik i ansigtet.

**På sæt med Jette Blomsterberg**

Blomsterberg fandt hurtigt Tim efter han trådte ind i teltet og kom ham i møde med et smil. Hun gav ham et stort kram og kraftige mærker på hans baller. Han lod som ingenting og smilte. Omkring dem var diverse runnere og teknikere ved at sætte alting op i teltet og også deltagerne var kommet ud for at se ståhejet. De skulle lave en kort reklame for programmet. Derfor vidste Tim at Blomsterberg ville holde en vis afstand. I år var hun den eneste dommer i konkurrencen på grund af nogle dramamæssige hensyn. Det havde bekymret Tim en smule.

Tim hilste på de forskellige deltagere som han havde mødt nogle gange til optagelsesprøverne, men i øvrigt ikke kendte meget til. Han kunne som udgangspunkt ikke engang huske deres navne. Han kunne huske mændenes ansigter, fordi de var de eneste to, og så én af kvinderne fordi hun var den eneste rødhårede. De andre sagde ham ikke så meget.

Tim glædede sig til at komme i gang med at filme. Blomsterbergs krænkelser var efterhånden blevet så fasttømret en del af hans hverdag, at han nærmest havde savnet dem. Det gjorde det let for ham at fokusere på de gode ting. De glade deltagere, duftene og de smukke kager. Det hele fik hans håndled til at snurre og usynlige sommerfugle lettede fra hans indre, som vinterens blydyne forkastes når forårssolen stiger.

Dette års deltagere lod til at være nogle glade mennesker, hvad folk der bager ofte er. Der var dog ikke særlig mange mænd i år. Det var ikke problematisk, men et sted bagerst i Tims hoved var der alligevel en tanke om flotte mænd der bager. Der var kun to mænd dette år, og i optagelsesprøverne til programmet havde Tim allerede set, at både deres evner og udseende var under niveau i forhold til tidligere år. Kvinderne var en helt anden sag. De var alle unge og disciplinerede. Ja, nærmest stramme i betrækket kunne man fristes til at sige. Blandt dem var niveauet et helt andet.

Det var da muligt at de to mænd havde kunnet nå at forbedre sig til optagelserne, men ideen om at en mand ville vinde i år forekom nærmest latterlig. Disse kvinder kunne virke bly, i hvert fald de af dem han havde talt med. Ikke desto mindre havde han set deres blikke i konkurrencens hede. Sandheden om et menneske findes i øjnene imens det bager. Det havde hans mor altid sagt. Derfor havde han kigget efter hvad der fandtes i disse kvinders koncentrerede blikke. Der var bestemt sket noget siden de første programmer. Han mindedes tidligere deltageres lettere sind, deres sporadiske kontrol under bagning og deres ærlige miner. Sande mennesker tvivler i sandhedens stund og udstiller sig som klodsede eller legende når nederlaget afsløres. Blandt disse kvinder syntes Tim aldrig at se tvivl og ej heller vaklen. De var til tider næsten umenneskelige. Til gengæld var deres kager en kunst. Måske den slags uovertruffen kompetence koster mere end blot timer og gentagelse, eller måske den mekaniske gentagelse i sig selv er måden hvorpå man omdanner sin menneskelighed til kapital.

Tim havde også lagt mærke til flere spøjse fællestræk ved de kvindelige deltagere. Når de bagte brugte de handsker og trods den flittige hastighed hvormed de udførte de fleste opgaver var det som om de alle arbejdede noget langsommere når de skulle håndtere væsker. Tim tænkte at det måtte være et spørgsmål om perfektionisme at de aldrig spildte en dråbe. De to mandlige deltagere derimod, plaskede ofte løs.

Efter at have socialiseret lidt og skudt deres reklamefilm forlod Tim teltet. Han var kun lige nået ud til sin bil da nogen hev en sæk overhovedet på ham. Han prøvede at kæmpe imod, men de var flere og stærkere end ham og de proppede ham ned i et baggagerum og kørte afsted med ham.

**Tim bortføres**

"Om lidt fjerner jeg sækken, men det er meget vigtigt at du holder dine øjne lukkede i ti sekunder, ellers kan du risikere at dit hoved eksploderer. Er det forstået!?" sagde en stemme. "Det er forstået" sukkede Tim. Pludselig blev sækken hevet af hans hoved og med fuldstændigt åbne øjne observerede Tim en ældre mand klædt i et hvidt jakkesæt løbe til den anden ende af rummet for at sætte sig i en lænestol med ryggen til ham. Tim kiggede rundt. Rummets vægge bestod udelukkende af skærme der viste et stort udvalg af DR-programmer.

"Velkommen" sagde den hvidt klædte mand i lænestolen efter noget tids akavet stilhed. Han roterede lænestolen så Tim kunne se ham. "Du har mange spørgsmål" sagde manden til Tim. "Hvorfor må jeg ikke se at jeg er på min arbejdsplads?" spurgte Tim. "Jeg er Arkitekten" fortsatte manden "mediechefer kommer og går, som regeringer, men det er mig der leder DANMARKS RADIO. Jeg er din arbejdsgiver!".

"Hvorfor er jeg her?" spurgte Tim. Arkitekten smilede overlegent. "Forudsigeligt" sagde han. "Du indser det måske ikke, men imens dit spørgsmål måske er det mest påtrængende er det også det mindst relevante" fortsatte han. "Jeg synes det er rimelig relevant" sagde Tim. "Du er en glorificeret freelancer der pendler mellem DR og TV2 og derfor kan jeg benægte alt kendskab til dig, skulle du sladre om det næste jeg siger, eller min eksistens" forklarede Arkitekten. Tim sagde ikke noget.

"Det her handler om kvinder Tim. Jeg har selvfølgelig vidst det længe eftersom det er mig der laver vores utaknemligt komplekse analyser af DR-algoritmens output. Vi står på tærsklen til et nyt kapitel i Bagedystens historie og nu, hvor dagen gryer og lyset rammer, står det soleklart at de kvindelige deltagere i denne sæson er så exceptionelt overlegne at vi efter blot to runder vil stå helt uden mandlige deltagere. Derfra vil situationen eskalere, som sociale relationer mellem kliker af kvinder altid gør. Vi kan ikke vide hvad slutresultatet vil blive, men vi ved med et hundrede procent sikkerhed at det vil overgå vores forventninger…". Arkitekten trykkede hårdt sin pegefinger ned i sin stols armlæn gentagne gange imens han talte "…og hvis der én ting vi ikke foretager os her ved DANMARKS RADIO, så er det at overgå forventninger!".

"Det er godt nok dumt og mærkeligt det du siger der" sagde Tim.

Arkitekten ignorerede Tims kommentar. "Disse kvinder er så gode til at bage at der ikke er nogen legitim måde hvorpå Jette Blomsterberg kan vurdere hvem der har lavet det bedste produkt. Det er uundgåeligt at de vil ty til alternative metoder for at få den vurdering de ønsker. De er kompetente. Vi kan ganske enkelt ikke vide hvilke midler de vil tage i brug. Vi kan kun vide at de risikerer at erodere hele Bagedystens gode navn og rygte" fortsatte Arkitekten.

"Jeg ved ærlig talt ikke hvorfor jeg skal høre på dit kvindefjendske pis" mumlede Tim og krydsede armene, han havde altså en virkelig negativ kropsholdning.

Arkitekten smilede og lænede sig tilbage i stolen. "Sig hvad du vil om mig, men nu er du blevet advaret. Hvis du ikke forhindrer den totale udryddelse af alle mandlige deltagere i denne sæson af Bagedysten, så vil der opstå en giftig, kompetitiv kultur mellem de kvindelige deltagere, alle elementer af programmet, og produktionen af programmet, vil eskalere til ustyrlige proportioner og det vil resultere i at dette bliver den sidste sæson af Bagedysten. Så dårlig vil den blive at du vil komme til at bære skylden for den retroaktive og dermed absolutte udslettelse af alle sæsoner af Bagedysten i fortid og fremtid!" sagde Arkitekten uden at fortrække en mine.

"Det er ikke mit ansvar!" udbrød Tim, rød i hovedet af frustration. "Det kan du ikke lade ske! DR har brug for Bagedysten for at overleve!" Råbte Tim. Arkitekten kiggede Tim lige i øjnene. "Der er niveauer af overlevelse vi er villige til at acceptere" sagde han bistert.

Det gav et sæt i Tim og hans øjne blev blanke. Han tænkte på alle hans kollegaer, men mest af alt på sig selv. "Lige præcis" sagde Arkitekten. Tim fnøs "Du kan fandme ikke læse tanker også!". "Jeg kan estimere og sandsynliggøre tanker takket være DR's uendelige akkumulation af middelmådige Facebook-kommentarer fra tilfældige, midaldrende mennesker. Se . denne her!" sagde Arkitekten imens der kom en Facebook-besked frem på skærmen bag ham. "Hvad mon Tim Vlodimir tænker på lige nu?" havde Bent H. Jørgensen skrevet på Facebook. "Det samme som han altid tænker på: Ham og Kordons kriminelle fortid og hvorvidt han stadig har et job hvis næste sæson af Bagedysten sutter røv, hilsen Helle Fjerskov Fagerbager" skrev Helle Fjerskov Fagerbager. "Ha!" udbrød Arkitekten "De er som fucking norner!". Tim forstummede efter at have læst beskeden på skærmen. Han indså hvad der var på spil.

"Jeg kan se at du har indset hvad der er på spil" sagde Arkitekten. "Jeg har indset hvad der er på spil" mumlede Tim, imens han kiggede ned i gulvet. Pludselig løftede Tim blikket "Hvis du altså har ret i dit ligegyldige, kvindefjendske pis!" sagde han vredt og kiggede sig om efter udgangen. Den første dør han så gik han hastigt imod. "Nej!" råbte Arkitekten i et sært og pludseligt brud med sin stemmeføring. Det var for sent. Tim gik lige ind i døren og slog sin hånd fordi den, trods hans forventning, ikke kunne åbnes. "Din kulturløse idiot" sagde Arkitekten. Tim ømmede sig "hvorfor fanden har du en falsk dør!?". Arkitekten sukkede irritabelt og tog sig til hovedet. "Det her ville have været fortrinligt, hvis ikke du var så utroligt kulturelt udfordret. Nu undrer det mig ikke at du pludselig skulle over og lege med på den der Lykke-serie eller hvad fanden den hedder. Det var godt nok uinspirerende. Det ville vi aldrig gøre her på DANMARKS RADIO!" Sagde Arkitekten. "Jeg skal ud herfra lige nu!" råbte Tim. Arkitekten lyste pludselig op "Super!". Han rettede sig op i stolen og sagde højtideligt "Der er to døre, den ene…" Tim så hurtigt den anden dør og stormede ud af rummet, inden Arkitekten nåede at tale færdigt.

**Stoledansen begynder**

Hvad var der sket? Tænkte Tim. Han plejede ikke at lade sig påvirke af DRs mærkelige og påtrængende personligheder, men det gik ham på. Et par svedperler begyndte at danne sig på hans pande imens han stirrede ud i teltet og begyndte at forstå hvad der skulle ske. Deltagerne stod klar ved deres borde. Om lidt ville kameraerne begynde at optage. Det var som om de to tilbageværende mænd kiggede på ham med lidende øjne. De vidste nok at de ikke havde en chance. Udenfor kastede solen sine klare stråler imod teltet og temperaturen steg. Hvilke muligheder havde Tim? Han måtte jo ikke påvirke konkurrencen, eller mere specifikt blive taget i at påvirke konkurrencen. Selv hvis han succesfuldt saboterede en eller flere af kvinderne, så måtte det ikke være for meget. Han kunne risikere at den saboterede ville slippe for dom hvis Blomsterberg fandt det for mystisk eller unfair. Det bedste var at få det til at ligne et uheld og sådan en situation kunne kun opstå gennem tilfældigheder, og hvad hvis det slet ikke blev muligt?

Torben og Preben var de sidste to mandlige deltagere. Begge fædre til tre børn og begge eksempler på den sjældne type af mand der fylder det magttomrum som fremkommer i slipstrømmen på voksende børn, med kagebagning fremfor en vasektomi. Mere sexløse og sidestillede i deres parforhold var de dog ikke, end at de også var dårlige til at bage. I hvert fald når det handlede om at konkurrere med de kvindelige deltagere. Torben var lille og kraftigt bygget og hans skæg rullede til halsen som for at skjule den vigende hage og hans længsel efter sin kones respekt. Prebens ranglede, krumme ryg bragte hans ansigt i samme højde som Torbens, til trods for at han var en meget højere mand. En mand hevet mod jorden af opmærksomhedsliderlige unger. Knækket i sin vivs strubes, vinde. Ganske uselviske havde Torben og Preben hver især ofret sig som trædepuder for fire andre liv. I sit stille sind anerkendte Tim dette offer, men fandt det ofte svært at føle respekt for de to herrer. For han ville aldrig nogensinde have gjort det samme og synet af Torben og Preben mindede ham om hvorfor.

"Vi kører" råbte indspilningslederen. Kort efter lød klaptræets skarpe klip som en saks til klunker. Tims blik flyttede sig fra Torben og Preben og skannede rummet imens kameraet kørte langsomt imod ham. TV-smilet kom frem på hans ansigt som ved automatik og slørede hans døde blik med en hinde af falsk varme og krampagtig indlevelse. Det måtte være sådan det var for Preben og Torben at have alene tid med deres koner, tænkte Tim.

Tim hørte ikke engang hvad han selv sagde, men showet var i gang og han mærkede dybt i sit indre tomrum en lille flamme blusse. Som de siger i det jyske, hvis man spørger Simon Kvamm eller Peter Sommer, så havde Tim, i det øjeblik, _ikke lyst til at dø_.

Blomsterberg tog scenen og præsenterede dagens første udfordring. Deltagerne skulle bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Konkurrencen blev skudt i gang og pludselig væltede det rundt med deltagere, kageingredienser og kamerafolk. De var ikke langt inde i dagens første konkurrence før det var tydeligt for Tim at se. Torben kunne ikke følge med. Tim kunne ikke have forestillet sig manden løbe hurtigere, men på en eller anden måde, så var alle, selv Preben, foran ham. Spørgsmålet var om han skulle gribe ind nu, eller blot erkende at det ville blive svært og usandsynligt blot at redde én mand. Teknisk set behøvede han jo ikke at gøre noget nu, da kun én deltager kunne ryge ud af konkurrencen pr. dag. På den anden side kunne der vise sig muligheder nu som aldrig ville vise sig igen. Tim udskød beslutningen i sit hoved. Han havde ingen reel plan, men tænkte at hvis en situation bød sig hvor han uden tvivl eller mistanke kunne sabotere én af de kvindelige deltagere, så ville han gøre det.

Tim var blevet så erfaren i sin rolle som vært at han ganske tilbagetrukkent kunne tænke hvad han ville, imens han på skærmen i sit hoved kunne observere hvordan han vandrede fra deltager til deltager for at stille spørgsmål og lave stuerene, kage-baserede jokes. Som ideen om sabotage voksede frem i Tims tanker, voksede også en følelse af opgavens umulighed. Det var let at se plads til forbedring hos de to mandlige deltagere, men de kvindelige deltageres aktivitet fremstod som klokkeværk for Tim. Selv når de besvarede hans trivielle spørgsmål var de effektive, og de ignorerede nærmest hans jokes.

Der var dog én deltager der tog sig tid til at grine af hans jokes og det var Veronika. For Tim havde hun været bemærkelsesværdig siden han havde set hende første gang ved optagelsesprøverne. Han havde smagt alle deltagernes kager, men han huskede dem ikke ligeså godt, som han huskede hende og den lille, velsmagende cupcake hun havde givet ham første gang de mødtes. Ligesom de andre kvindelige deltagere var hun ganske systematisk og overlegen i sit bageri, men hun forekom bekendt og varm og åben. På sin vis var hun en kliché med sin lidt for selvbevidste skiften mellem skriggule og pastelgrønne blomstrede kjoler til at akkommodere de lange røde, krøller. Hun var yngre end Tim, hendes øjne mere blå og hendes hud mindre brugt. Hun var også snaksagelig og let at tale med. Derfor besøgte Tim ikke hendes bord i teltet så ofte som de andres. Det var for svært at gå igen.

Teltet begyndte at dufte sødt og Torben haltede efter uret. De kvindelige deltagere stillede deres færdige kager frem med få sekunders mellemrum. Preben blev færdig nogle minutter senere og Torben nåede ikke at blive helt færdig. Da tiden var gået måtte Tim sande at han ikke havde set én eneste mulighed for at sabotere nogen som helst.

Til vurderingen var der ingen tvivl om hvem taberen af den første konkurrence ville blive, men Tim observerede hvordan Blomsterberg kiggede på de forskellige kager. Hendes mine var mere seriøs end vanligt. Hun kiggede skiftevis på de flotteste af kagerne og de kvindelige deltagere. Det var som om hun kiggede på kunst, men ikke for at nyde den. Hun virkede mistænksom, som om hun ledte efter tegn på forfalskning.

Tim så hvordan Blomsterbergs mine forandredes. Hendes søgende blik blev mere og mere sporadisk, mere og mere desperat. Svedperler kom til syne på hendes pande. Det havde Tim aldrig set før.

"Er vi klar til vurdering?" spurgte indspilningslederen efter noget tid. Det gav et sæt i Blomsterberg og hun indså at hun endnu ikke havde smagt på kagerne. "Ja!" svarede hun. Tim lagde mærke til at de kvindelige deltagere smilede som hajer.

Torben tabte den første konkurrence, men måske han kunne indhente det i dagens anden konkurrence, tænkte Tim, men vidste at det ikke ville ske. Dette ville blive dagen hvor Torben røg ud.

I dagens anden konkurrence skulle deltagerne bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art. Igen måtte Tim sande at Torben ville tabe og at eventuelle muligheder for at hjælpe ham, ganske enkelt ikke opstod.

Det var først i dagens tredje konkurrence da deltagerne skulle bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art, at der pludselig skete noget. Midt i bagningens hede begyndte nogle små, fede hænder pludselig at løfte op i teltduen i teltets bagerste hjørne, ved Veronikas bord. En lettere overvægtig mand i et marineblåt jakkesæt tvang sig vej ind i teltet. Indspilningslederen lavede en masse aggressive pegebevægelser, men han stoppede ikke optagelserne med det samme, for tiden gik jo og der var kager i ovnene. "Hey! Vi er lige i gang med at filme!" råbte Tim og begyndte at gå hen imod manden. Det blev hurtigt åbenlyst at manden havde downsyndrom og var i færd med at onanere. Veronika og de andre deltagere kiggede måbende. "Tiden er stadig i gang!" råbte indspilningslederen. At stoppe det hele ville være ensbetydende med at begynde forfra.

"DOWNS!" sagde manden savlende og begyndte at tage fat i Veronika. "Nej!" sagde hun, men manden var stærk og tvang hende ned på gulvet. "Hvad fanden foregår der!" råbte Tim og ville Veronika til undsætning, men indspilningslederen kom ham i forkøbet og holdte ham tilbage "CUT!" råbte han. "Hjælp!" råbte Veronika imens hun kæmpede med den liderlige, handikappede mand der forsøgte at flå hendes tøj af. Indspilningslederen kiggede på Tim som så vred og uforstående ud. "Det er den amerikanske ambassadør Freddy Henry David Junior!" sagde indspilningslederen. "Vi må sgu da hjælpe hende!" råbte Tim. "Han har politisk immunitet!" sagde indspilningslederen. "Det er da pisse ligegyldigt!" råbte Tim og vred sig løs af indspilningslederens greb.

Tim greb fat i kraven på Freddy Henry David Junior og flåede ham af Veronika, så han væltede på ryggen og slog hovedet imod en af teltets bærende jernstænger. Han gik ud som et lys. Tim hjalp den chokerede Veronika på benene. Hun vaklede så Tim måtte støtte hende. De brugte madlavningsforklædet til at dække over de meget udstillende flænger som Freddy Henry David Junior havde lavet i hendes kjole. Hun rystede. Lugten af brændt kage begyndte at sprede sig i teltet. "Sluk ovnene, vi tager en pause!" sagde indspilningslederen og vendte sig imod en af runnerne "ring efter en ambulance!".

Tim var i færd med at hjælpe Veronika ud i teltets baglokale da der kom to sortklædte og veltrænede mænd med solbriller løbende. De skannede lynhurtigt teltet og identificerede Freddy Henry David Juniors slappe krop og pletten på hans bukser. "What happened!?" spurgte den ene af mændene og kiggede på indspilningslederen. "He fell over" svarede indspilningslederen. Mændene kiggede over på Veronika der havde synlige rifter ned af benene og så på hinanden. "Sounds about right" sagde den anden mand til indspilningslederen. Kort efter hørtes ambulancens ankomst.

"Tak" sagde Veronika. Tim havde placeret hende på en af de bløde stole i baglokalet og lagt et tæppe om skuldrene på hende. "Det var så lidt" sagde han og knappede en øl op fra DR-medarbejdernes bar. Hun slubrede den i sig som en alkoholiker med abstinenser. Tim observerede med store øjne. Da hun var færdig med at bunde, bøvsede hun og tørrede mund i sit ærme. "Hold da kæft…" sagde hun og det velkendte smil kom tilbage. "Ja, jeg tænker at vi stopper for i dag" sagde Tim. "Hvorfor!?" udbrød Veronika. Tim så forbløffet på hende. "Ja, vi skal vel lige have tid til at komme os" mumlede han. "Hvem!?" sagde Veronika og grinede let. "Det er jo ikke hver dag man…" mumlede Tim, men Veronika afbrød ham. "Når jeg er trist, så bager jeg en kage!" sagde hun. "Okay!" udbrød Tim og indså hvor smitsomt Veronikas humør var.

Indspilningslederen stak hovedet ind til dem. "Prøv og hør, jeg forstår godt hvis… ". Veronika afbrød ham. "Vi gør det sgu!" sagde hun. Indspilningslederen smilte. "Det ville faktisk være vildt godt for tidsplanen" sagde han. "Super!" sagde Veronika og kiggede på Tim. Tim undrede sig over hendes humør, men når han så hende smile glemte han kort sine eksistentielle frustrationer og de mørke skygger i hans sjæl. "Super!" sagde han og kiggede på indspilningslederen. Indspilningslederen smilte også. "Så gør jeg lige alle klar til at bage igen" sagde han og gik. Tim og Veronika rejste sig og pludselig tog hun hans hånd og kiggede kærligt på ham. "Du reddede mig Tim" sagde hun. "Mit navn er med to m'er" mumlede Timm. "Du reddede mig fra den meget syge mand" sagde hun og placerede roligt hans hånd på hendes mave. "Det var så lidt" sagde Timm. Veronika førte hans hånd nedad. Timm smilede akavet. "Du ved godt at jeg har en mand ik'?" sagde Timm. "Har du?" spurgte Veronika med en på samme tid sarkastisk og nuttet skuffelse i stemmen. "Jeg er homoseksuel" sagde Timm og strittede meget lidt imod Veronikas føring af hans hånd. "Er du?" sagde Veronika og gjorde sine øjne store. Timms hånd var nu kommet ind bag forklædet og han kunne mærke den bløde hud på hendes inderlår igennem en af rifterne i hendes kjole. "Du er også gift Veronika" sagde Timm. "Mig?" mumlede hun lavmeldt og rullede med øjnene. Pludselig lænede hun sig frem og kyssede ham på munden i en hurtig bevægelse og forsvandt så ud af rummet. Timms hånd var lammet. Teltets lumre, sommervarme luft var pludselig kølende for hans fingre.

Ude i teltet var Blomsterberg vred. "Nogle af os har altså andet at lave!" råbte hun. "Hørt!" lød det fra et par af kvinderne. Timm havde ikke lagt mærke til det før nu. To af de kvindelige deltagere var åbenbart ikke blevet distraheret af Freddy Henry David Junior og havde bagt deres kager færdige.

"I vælger selv" sagde indspilningslederen og stjal alles opmærksomhed. "Vi kan enten skubbe hele kalenderen, eller vi kan filme dagens sidste konkurrence én gang til. Veronika er med på den og hvis nogen har noget at klage over, så er det sgu hende!" sagde han med et smil, for han vidste at den var købt, trods et par ømme røvhuller.

Konkurrencen forløb som før, denne gang uden afbrydelser. Timm måtte endnu engang sande hvor umulig hans opgave egentlig var. Der bød sig ganske enkelt ingen reelle muligheder for at han kunne gribe ind.

I hans baghoved begyndte en ide at vokse frem. Han observerede Veronika bage. Han tænkte ikke selv over det, men han lænede sig lidt fra side til side for at spotte nogle af flængerne i hendes kjole når hun bevægede sig rundt i teltet. Hun var særdeles yndefuld og tilsyneladende helt upåvirket af hændelsen. Så ofte kiggede han på hende uden at tænke over det, at han lod mærke til hvor mange redskaber deltagerne egentlig havde brug for hele tiden. Den ide der voksede i Timms baghoved, var en ide om natterenderi og sabotage udenfor arbejdstid.

I dette andet forsøg på at få dagens tredje udfordring i kassen, lykkedes det igen ikke Timm at intervenere. Den dag måtte alle, som forudsagt, sige farvel til Torben, hvilket betød at Preben var den eneste mandlige deltager tilbage.

Da de var færdige med at filme sagde de alle farvel. Efter at være blevet begramset af en overmodig Blomsterberg skulle Timm lige hente sin jakke ude i baglokalet.

Pludselig ringede Timms telefon. Han fandt den op af lommen. "Det er Timm?" sagde han. "Hej Timm det er Anonym Boss fra DR, hvis du forstår". Timm sukkede "Jah…". "Vi er jo en demokratisk organisation" sagde den pivede stemme i telefonen. "Ja, ja hvad vil du?" spurgte Timm.

Efter en skandale om lønninger i DR's bestyrelse var bestyrelsens medlemmer begyndt at ringe rundt til udvalgte medarbejdere i forskellige afdelinger før de iværksatte nye ideer. Tiltaget var et forsøg på at undgå nye kontroverser. Timm var meget træt af de opkald han fik fra DRs ledelse.

"Jo nu skal du høre Timm. Vi har længe haft en plan om at give DANMARKS RADIO en mere international profil, hvilket er svært fordi… Du ved…" sagde stemmen. "Ja fordi det er dumt, vi er en public-service virksomhed, navnet er bogstaveligt talt Danmarks Radio" sagde Timm. "Ja, DANMARKS RADIO… Nu kan du jo godt selv se at _public service_ er en engelsk betegnelse… Uanset så er det svært fordi vi skal sende så meget på dansk og det er svært at skaffe omtale. Her den anden dag så jeg tilfældigvis en dokumentar om ISIS, du ved, terrororganisationen. De lavede jo de der videoer…" sagde stemmen. "De myrdede journalister" sagde Timm. "Det de gjorde der… Det kostede dem nok ikke andet end en internetopkobling." sagde stemmen. "De halshuggede folk!" udbrød Timm. "Men de fik vildt meget opmærksomhed, næsten gratis. Vi snakker om opmærksomhed… Coca Cola kan ikke engang købe sig til den skala" sagde stemmen begejstret. Timm sagde ikke noget.

Efter at være blevet tvunget til at høre mange af denne slags opkald vidste Timm at DR's ideer i udviklingsstadiet ofte er dumme, grænseoverskridende og ofte indebar brud på de mest basale menneskerettigheder. På den måde var DR ikke så anderledes end TV2 eller Viasat.

"Det skuffer mig selvfølgelig, men på den anden side forventer jeg ikke bedre attituder fra statsansatte. Prøv nu at være lidt kreativ, tag ja-hatten på. Vi filmer jo bare nogen, som alligevel skulle halshugges" sagde stemmen. "Du ved godt at vi ikke har dødsstraf?" spurgte Timm oprigtigt. "Nu skuffer du mig igen. Jeg har selvfølgelig lavet min research. Vi tænker nærmere noget med at få en eller anden journalist til at finde en terrororganisation og så filme det før det sker, hvis du forstår… Men hvis nu det var… Hvis nu… Altså ekstremt hypotetisk… Kender du så en dansker som vi måske ikke skal bruge, eller som kunne finde på at melde sig frivilligt? Tænk dig om. Det skal være en hvid person. Jeg kan slet ikke forestille mig ramaskriget hvis vi halshugger en person af ikke vestlig baggrund…" sagde stemmen.

Tim ville have sagt at de ikke skulle ringe til ham mere, men de havde gjort det til en del af hans kontrakt. Det stod sort på hvidt med betegnelsen _kreativ medarbejder_. "Det er en dårlig ide" sagde Timm og lagde på.

**Natterand**

Efter opkaldet gik det op for Timm at hele produktionen var blevet lukket og slukket og at alle var taget hjem. Hvis han rent faktisk skulle følge sin vanvittige arbejdsgivers vanvittige bud og forhindre Preben i at ryge ud af showet næste dag, så skulle det være nu.

Timm gik tilbage ud i den store sektion af teltet, hvor alle deltagernes borde og bageredskaber var. Der var mørkt. Søen et stykke fra teltet reflekterede månens hvide lys igennem teltets plastikruder. Alt var stille. Timm kiggede på bageredskaberne på et af bordene og overvejede hvad han kunne gøre. Det skulle være subtilt for hvis noget udstyr var åbenlyst defekt, så ville det bare blive skiftet ud. Pludselig fik Timm en ide, han fandt det bord som en af de mere irriterende kvindelige deltagere stod ved. Hun var én af dem der, trods dagens hændelser, ufortrødent havde bagt sin kage færdig og senere brokket sig over at de skulle filme det igen. En kvinde der af både tandsæt og statur var som en mus, men dog en køn én af slagsen. Sanne hed hun vist, mente Timm at kunne huske.

Timm kiggede på ovnen på Sannes bord og forsøgte at pille temperaturknappen af den. Hans fingre var fedtede og gled af. Efter et par forsøg fandt han en kniv som han fik listet ind under knappen. Han lirkede knappen af. Under knappen var en firkantet metalpind som passede til et ligeså firkantet gevind i knappen. Timm kunne derfor sætte knappen forkert på. Ideen var at når Sanne skulle bruge ovnen næste gang ville den blive meget varmere, end hvad tallene på knappen viste. Timm kunne dog se, da han satte knappen forkert på, at det var tydeligt at den sad forkert på. Det lignede at ovnen stod på halvfems grader selvom den var slukket. Timm tog knappen af igen og kiggede på den imens han tænkte. Så fik han en ide. Han tog kniven som han havde lirket knappen af med og forsøgte at skære ind i plastikgevindet. Hvis det gik godt ville han kunne få knappen til at side forkert, uden at det var let at se. Efter at have skåret lidt i plastikken forsøgte han at sætte knappen på igen. Den faldt af. Han var kommet til at skære for meget i plastikken og nu ville knappen ikke længere sidde fast. "Fandens!" udbrød han, efter et par forsøg. Hvis han ikke i det mindste fik knappen til at sidde normalt igen ville de skulle vente på en ny ovn i morgen og måske ville der opstå mistanke. "Fuck!" udbrød han og mærkede svedperlerne forme på hans pande. Han tog nogle hastige desperate skridt i nogle forskellige retninger imens han tænkte og knugede den ødelagte ovnknap i sin hånd. Så gik han ud i baglokalet og kiggede i nogle af de tasker som teknikerne havde efterladt. Med lidt lys fra sin telefon lykkedes det ham at finde noget elefantsnot. Han tog det med ind i teltet. Timm pressede et stykke elefantsnot ned i knappens ødelagte gevind. Derefter satte han knappen på ovnen igen og testede den. Han åndede lettet op, knappen virkede normalt igen, selvom den var lidt spøjs at bruge. Desværre sad den også normalt, men han turde ikke gøre mere ved den.

Nu fik Timm øje på indstillingsknappen ved siden af temperaturknappen. Efter lidt nørklen fik han pillet indstillingsknappen af ovnen og sat den forkert på igen. Det var perfekt. Nu ville symbolet for _almindelig ovn_ i stedet sætte ovnen til _varmluft_.

Mere nåede Timm ikke at gøre da han pludselig hørte rumsteren fra den anden ende af teltet. Han kiggede op men en sky havde imidlertid listet sig ind foran månen og det svage lys fra nogle enkelte af det nærtliggende slots vinduer var ikke nok. Timm kunne kun ænse konturer i teltets mørke. Han havde lyst til at spørge om der var nogen, men hvis nogen havde set ham kunne han måske komme i klemme senere.

Han ventede lidt, men der kom ikke flere lyde. Ganske stille bevægede han sig væk fra den ende af teltet hvor lyden kom fra. Måske han kunne komme ud uden problemer. Da han var nær udgangen og stadig hverken kunne se eller høre noget, satte han tempoet lidt op. Han kiggede sig tilbage over skulderen. Pludselig mærkede han noget ved sit skridt og vente blikket fremad i chok, men det var for sent. Nogen stod i vejen og Timm væltede ind i personen så de røg på gulvet med et bump. I mørket under ham kom Veronikas smil til syne i takt med at hans øjne tilpassede sig til den pludselig overraskelse. "Hej" sagde hun legende. Timm var vandret lige ind i en spontant sex scene.

**Timm får noget**

Trods diverse ubesvarede spørgsmål tog Timm sin bluse af og så tog Veronika sin cardigan af. Derefter tog han sine bukser og underbukser af og hun tog også sin revne kjole af og sine trusser. Han tog sine sokker af, men det behøvede hun ikke fordi hendes strømper var pæne og bløde og sexede. Han sikrede sig i øvrigt lige at alle hans kort var i hans pung og at hans telefon var på lydløs så de ikke blev forstyrret i deres frække utroskab. Så rørte de ved hinandens kønsdele og stønnede på en sexet måde. Så lagde han sig ovenpå hende og bevægede sig frem og tilbage og det kunne de begge to godt lide. Det var ubeskriveligt frækt.

[Jeg ved at det er nedern at klippe her, men jeg når ikke mere i denne omgang og der går et stykke tid før jeg kommer tilbage fordi jeg skal på et awesome forfatterkursus, hvor vi skal øve os i at skrive gyser. Bli'r mega fedt XOXO]

Det dryppede med blod fra Timms venstre tommelfinger på grund af et rustent søm der stak op af de slidte, fugtige og spindelvævsbefængte gulvbrædder. Smerten splittede nydelsen og dæmpede hans trang til at sprøjte sin ægteskabskrænkende sæd ind i Veronika. Hans tæer sled imod de splintrende gulvbrædder som han løftede knæene og skubbede sig ind i hende igen og igen. Han greb hendes ene bryst med venstre hånd og forseglede deres uhellige pagt med en stribe af blod over hendes brystkasse. Timm arbejdede hårdt for at løfte sig fra sumpen af tankespind. Det var en kamp imod tiden. Langsomt blev deres nydelsesdans afsløret som et sæt af repetitive, slidsomme bevægelser. Veronikas støn begyndte at ændre tone fra lys og varm fortabelse til bekymring og længsel. Timm satte tempoet op og begyndte at trække sig frem med armene, for han kunne ænse himlen.

Han kneppede Veronika hen ad gulvet. Begge var de for langt til at mærke støvet og splinterne og de døde insekter. I mørket omkring dem hørtes kirkeklokkerne i det nærliggende klokketårn slå for midnat. Veronika skreg under Timms hastige og kraftfulde pump og hans pik der sled imod hendes indre. På det sidste slag af den ellevte time lykkedes det Timm at vride sig løs af sine følelsesmæssige laster. Han fyldte Veronika med al sin kummerlige frustration. Han eksploderede ind i hende under et krampagtigt skrig der i tone og frekvens var som en døende menneskeabe i fordums tid der ser månen for sidste gang og ønsker sig et sprog til at beskrive den.

Veronika flød over. Der var ikke plads til alt det som Timm havde ophobet med tidens løb.

"Hold da op" sagde hun og satte sig op, da Timm trak sig ud af hende. De var begge forpustede. Timm lagde med sit smil skjul på tankerne der langsomt hobede sig op igen. Lykken er i sandhed kort.

Timm ville stille spørgsmål, men han var i chok over det der lige var sket. Alting virkede unaturligt, specielt den korte lykkefølelse han nu kunne mærke sive fra sit bryst. Det var også mærkværdigt at Veronika ikke havde nogle spørgsmål. Ikke ét ord havde hun til Timm, men hun blev ved at smile. Sådan skiltes de.

Timm tænkte over hvad der var sket. Var hun blevet der kun for ham, eller havde Arkitekten også haft fat i hende? Det var ikke til at blive klog på.

"Du ser så tænksom ud" sagde Kordon da de sad og spiste en meget sen aftensmad. Timm mumlede noget med produktionsproblemer og downsyndrom.

"Det kan jo ske" mumlede Kordon.

**Mere stoledans**

Næste dag var Veronika forsinket til optagelserne, men hele produktionen var alligevel udsat et par timer fordi gulvet skulle gøres rent. Det var helt beskidt af spindelvæv og støv. Ingen kunne helt sige hvorfor.

Timm var alene i baglokalet sammen med Blomsterberg. Han kiggede ud af teltets små plastikvinduer på en drømmende facon. Han forsøgte at forberede sig mentalt på at se Sanne stå klar ved sit bord. Han kunne mærke blodet presse omkring sine øjne blot ved tanken. Strømmen af nervøse tanker blev afbrudt da han lagde mærke til hvordan Blomsterberg rastløst vadede rundt med krydsede arme.

"Går det godt Jette?" spurgte han med lidt dedikationsløs træthed i stemmen, som når man føler at det er en pligt at spørge. Jette bevægede sig lidt frem og tilbage og kastede så et blik på ham. "Altså, du er homoseksuel, ikke?" spurgte hun. "Joh" sagde Timm. Jette kiggede ned i gulvet. Hun så ikke glad ud. "Er det noget du tænker meget over?" spurgte Timm sarkastisk. "Det er så fint Timm" sagde Jette. Timm kunne se at hun fortsatte sin rastløse gennemgang af en eller anden tanke. Timm var på en måde lidt skuffet over at hun ikke lavede upassende, seksuelle tilnærmelser sådan som hun plejede at gøre, hver morgen før optagelserne.

Timm havde en ubehagelig følelse i kroppen. Alting lod ellers til at være som det plejede. Selv Veronika der endelig var dukket op opførte sig præcis som hun plejede. Det frustrerede Timm hvor normalt alting forekom og så alligevel mystisk. Eller i hvert fald anderledes end tidligere sæsoner. Hvorfor var det at alle de kvindelige deltagere altid havde både regnslag og paraplyer med, selv når det ikke tegnede til regn? Da Blomsterberg endelig kom ud og alting startede virkede hun også til at have rystet rastløsheden af sig. Et kort øjeblik tegnede alting til en normal dag.

Pludselig løb der kold sved ned af ryggen på Timm. Ud af øjenkrogen anede han tragedien og vendte blikket en smule for at bekræfte situationen. Dagen før var Torben røget ud af programmet og af visuelle årsager var alle deltagere derfor blevet bedt om at rykke en plads. Sanne stod således ikke længere ved sit bord. Nu stod Preben der i stedet. Den sidste mandlige deltager, og hvis Arkitekten havde ret i sin profeti, så ville Timm ikke længere være indirekte skyld i programmets forfald, han ville være den direkte årsag.

Som den _showman_ Timm nu engang var formåede han at opretholde sit varme smil ved at outsource al frustrationen til hans knyttede, venstrehånd der langsomt blev rødere og mere krampagtig. Han indså hurtigt at selv hvis han formåede at ændre knappen på ovnen tilbage til normalen, så ville Preben stadig være en dårligere bager end de andre. Timm måtte ikke bare gøre det, han ville også være nødt til at prøve at sabotere én af de kvindelige deltagere imens de filmede.

Indspilningslederen satte det hele i gang. Når programmet engang blev sendt ville seerne intet uråd ane ved Timms præsentation. Den var som altid, så rutineret var Timm. Kun de særligt observante seere ville lægge mærke til Timms tilsyneladende spastisklammede venstrehånd.

Blomsterberg præsenterede dagens første udfordring. Deltagerne skulle bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Timm gik nonchalante imellem bordene, sådan som han plejede. Man kunne ikke se på ham hvor meget koncentration hans ellers rutineprægede adfærd krævede denne dag. Første skridt i Timms plan var at forhindre Prebens kage i at brænde på i den manipulerede ovn. Dette skulle vise sig rimelig overkommeligt.

Da Preben kom til at skulle bage, lidt efter alle de andre deltagere, vadede Timm hen til hans bord for at chatte lidt. Da Preben tændte for ovnen lod Timm som ingenting og da Preben så var lige ved at lukke ovnen, efter at have sat kagen ind, slog Timm til.

"Det lyder da som om den er på varm luft" sagde han og forsøgte at lyde uinteresseret. "Hmm" sagde Preben og åbnede ovnen igen. Det var tydeligt at blæseren var i gang. "Det har du sgu da ret i!" sagde Preben og kiggede på indstillingsknappen. "Men den står da på almindelig" mumlede Preben. "Spøjst" sagde Timm og mærkede hvordan to af kameramændene bevægede sig tættere på ham. Han tog fat i indstillingsknappen og drejede lidt på den så ham og Preben kunne lytte efter om blæseren blev tændt og slukket. Timm så hvordan kameraerne skiftede til ham og Prebens ansigter. Med en hurtig bevægelse tog Timm ved indstillingsknappen og håbede på at den var udenfor kameravinklerne. Han vred den løs. "Hov!" udbrød han "den sidder sgu da løs!". De andre deltagere var også begyndt at kigge med. Timm tog knappen helt af. Preben gjorde store øjne.

Sammen vurderede de at der var en lille forskydning i plastikken på indersiden af knappen som ville afgive et klik hvis man satte den rigtigt på. De satte den på sammen i hvad der endte som et par minutters stærkt tv-drama. "Tak" sagde Preben og skyndte sig videre med sin opgave. "Det kunne være gået galt" sagde Timm til kameraet og lod som om han tørrede sved af panden.

Da Timm vendte sig, for at gå videre til en af de andre deltagere, så han Sanne der havde fulgt med i dramaet om indstillingsknappen. Hun vendte sig rundt og blev overrasket af Blomsterberg der stod lige ved siden af hende og kiggede ind i ovnen. Det var næsten som om Blomsterberg havde sneget sig ind på hende imens alle kiggede på Timm og Preben. Blomsterberg smilede til Sanne og mumlede et eller andet imens hun gik væk fra Sannes bord igen. Sanne fortsatte sit arbejde. Tilsyneladende uden videre overvejelse.

Det var nok ikke noget tænkte Timm, men alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at overveje, at hvis det virkelig var så stort et problem som Arkitekten havde forudset, ville Timm så være den eneste DR-medarbejder på sagen? Måske Blomsterberg havde gjort et eller andet ved Sannes ovn. Timm kunne ikke vide sig sikker.

Første del af opgaven var løst, men hvordan skulle Timm nogensinde komme til at sabotere en af de andre deltagere i tide? Han havde ingen plan, men hvis der var en chance for at Blomsterberg havde saboteret Sanne, så ville det være bedst at sabotere end anden, tænkte Timm. Han satte kurs imod en af de mindre opsigtsvækkende deltagere ved navn Frida. Som de andre, en ung, attraktiv kvinde og utrolig høj. Hendes runde briller uden glas var et på samme tid selvironisk og selvhøjtideligt statement, kun overgået i disse kvaliteter af hendes eklektiske kombinationer af pangfarvede striber og tern. Det var Timms generelle oplevelse at den slags klæder, i intensitet, var omvendt proportionelle med de personligheder som bar dem. På sin vej til Fridas bord fik Timm en chance. Hun stod med ryggen til. Ovnen var imellem ham og hende på hans venstre hånd, og den nærmeste kameramand til højre for ham. I én bevægelse fik han ændret ovnens temperatur ved at strejfe knappen med håndryggen for så at placere hånden på Fridas bord. Hun vendte sig da hun kunne fornemme ham bag sig og så begyndte han med sine trivielle spørgsmål om hvad hun lavede, hvad planen var og hvordan stemningen var. Imens han forsøgte at bygge en samtale på Fridas små og koncise besvarelser, vidste han ikke hvor meget han havde justeret ovnens temperatur og i hvilken retning. Han nåede heller ikke at finde ud af det for et par minutter efter blev han nødt til at træde væk så Frida kunne få kagen ud af ovnen. Dagens første udfordring var ovre.

Timm havde slet ikke opdaget hvor meget tid han havde tilbage da han gik i gang med at sabotere Frida, og spørgsmålet var om han overhovedet havde haft en effekt.

Deltagere og kager stod klar til Blomsterbergs bedømmelse. Da Blomsterberg trådte hen til kagerne virkede hun først som om hun havde fundet det professionelle smil og sin skarpsindige overlegenhed frem igen. Hun virkede meget mere tilstede end i går tænkte Timm.

Hendes smil forsvandt dog hurtigt igen, lagde han mærke til, da hun begyndte at kigge på kagerne. Det var som om noget var gået imod hendes forventning, som om hun igen ledte efter en bestemt kage. Timm noterede sig at der da også var en bestemt kage blandt kagerne. Mere specifikt var det Prebens kage der lignede noget en deltager fra tidligere år af bagedysten ville have lavet. Dvs. et godt solidt bud på opgaven i forhold til andre år, men ikke i år.

Jo mere Timm kiggede på de andre kager, jo mere vanvittigt blev det. De var som perfekte kopier af hinanden og om noget smukkere end det eksempel Blomsterberg havde vist til at starte med. Nu forstod Timm hvorfor Blomsterberg så presset ud. Det var fuldstændigt umuligt at vurdere kagerne i forhold til hinanden. Den eneste vurdering der gav mening var at Prebens kage skilte sig ud ved at være dårligere end de andre kager. Timm havde ikke tænkt over om det også var situationen dagen før. Måske han havde været for opslugt af sine egne tanker, men nu han så det kunne han mærke stilheden omkring sig. Han kiggede rundt i teltet. Han var omgivet af tabte kæber fra kamerafolk, runnere, ja selv indspilningslederen havde aldrig set noget lignende. Stilheden var ikke bare tyk, men akavet og man kunne ikke skære igennem den med en kagekniv.

De kvindelige deltageres ekstreme niveau gjorde Blomsterbergs dom til en farce og Timm kunne se på deltagernes ansigter at de vidste det. De smilte glubsk, som om det slet ikke handlede om kager, men om at sætte Blomsterberg i denne situation.

Blomsterberg gik forsigtigt fra kage til kage med et kritisk blik. Hun skannede hver eneste millimeter af hver eneste kage for at finde selv den mindste fejl at lave sin vurdering ud fra. Hver smagsprøve hun tog fra kagerne lod til at gøre hende mere kritisk, indtil hun kom til Veronikas kage. Hun sagde ikke noget, men det var tydeligt at hun lyste op da hun smagte den og hun tog endda en ekstra bid. Der var så stille i lokalet da det skete at Timm kunne høre de unge kvinders halse strække sig for at kigge bittert på Veronika. Veronika smilede blot som altid. Det var som om lokalet åndede lettet op, for nu havde Blomsterberg fundet en klar vinder og en klar taber og det var det vigtigste.

Preben lå i bunden, det var en selvfølge for alle inklusiv Preben selv. I toppen lå Veronika. "Det er den mest fantastiske glasur jeg nogensinde har smagt" sagde Blomsterberg begejstret da hun gav vurderingen. Da hun sagde det kom Timm til at tænke tilbage på udfordringen. Havde han set Veronika hive en lille pose glasur op af lommen? Han kiggede på hende. Som altid var hun fuldstændig umulig at læse. Timm tænkte at hvis deltagerne godt vidste hvor højt niveauet var, så var det vel også muligt at de kunne finde på at snyde?

Imellem Preben og Veronika lå de andre deltagere af diverse uspecifikke årsager. Det var tydeligt at der gik noget af Blomsterberg hver gang hun skulle argumentere. På Fridas kage var der eksempelvis et hår og på Sannes kage var glasuren størknet lidt mere ujævnt på den ene side end den anden, men det var ikke noget man kunne se med øjne.

Efter vurderingen var der en pause. Det stod klart for Timm at uanset om Blomsterberg havde forsøgt at sabotere Sanne eller ej, så var ingen af dem lykkedes med sabotage i det hele taget. Han ville være nødt til at optrappe sin indsats. Allerede nu kunne han mærke hvordan stemningen blandt deltagerne, med undtagelse af Preben og Veronika, var blevet mere negativ. Sanne og Frida og nogle af de andre kvinder udvekslede subtile stikpiller til Blomsterberg.

Imens alle var ude at gå ture på slottet og ryge og spise og hvad de nu ellers lavede, benyttede Timm chancen til at tage en skål, en pose salt og en pose sukker fra lageret i den ene ende af teltet. Ude på DR-personalets transportable luksustoilet blandede han det hele.

Hans ide var at hvis én af deltagerne skulle smelte sukker i næste udfordring, så ville det være mindre tydeligt hvis sukker og salt var blandet end hvis sukkerposen var helt fyldt med salt og omvendt. Uanset var det helt tydeligt at detaljer nu gjorde en kæmpe forskel i Blomsterbergs vurderinger. For at være sikker stillede han poserne på åbenlyse steder nær nogle af de kvindelige deltageres borde. Derefter gik han ud i baglokalet for at spise frokost.

Pludselig ringede Timms telefon. "Det er Timm" sagde Timm. "Vi har lige en ide til dig" sagde en stemme i den anden ende af røret. Timm sukkede og kiggede ned i jorden. Han tænkte om sig selv at han måtte være den eneste rigtige stopklods for de vanvittige ideer der kom fra DRs hovedkvarter.

"Prøv og hør…" fortsatte stemmen. "Vi har tænkt på at gøre en tilføjelse til X-factor. Du kender godt X-factor?". "Ja" mumlede Timm i en fortravlet tone med håbet om at kunne afslutte samtalen så hurtigt som muligt. "Vi tror at mange af vores seere sidder derude og tænker på de unge piger." sagde stemmen. "De unge piger?" spurgte Timm. "Ja, de unge piger. De kommer ind, de ser godt ud… de er præsentable, men så kan de ikke synge, og det er jo så synd". "Jaeh…" mumlede Timm. "De kan ikke synge, men de ser godt ud". "De har vel bare ikke øvet sig" sagde Timm. "Måske. Det kan også være at de aldrig ville kunne klare sig i musikbranchen" sagde stemmen. "Det er jo en lille branche, det er svært selvom man er god" sagde Timm. "Præcis" sagde stemmen. "Og det er jo så synd. Hvad skal der blive af dem?". "Måske der er andre brancher?" sagde Timm. "Ja, Timm, måske der er andre brancher, og Danmarks Radio er jo public service. En service til offentlighed, måske vi kan hjælpe dem". "Kom nu til sagen for fanden!" udbrød Timm utålmodigt. Han var ved at blive sulten. Kort var der stille på linjen, så hørte Timm pludselig en lyd, som en mundvig der trækkes tilbage for at blotte tænder.

"X-factor er jo mange ting og man kan jo ikke helt sige præcis hvad det er. Det er helt bestemt noget med stemmen der vægtes højest, men så er der jo også alle de visuelle aspekter. Vi sidder ofte og tænker, som mange af vores seere sikkert gør, hvis bare disse stakkels piger kunne få noget ud af den del af det store X som de rent faktisk har, deres udseende, deres fysik. Hvem er vi at fratage dem chancen for at blive til noget? Hvad hvis nu der var et andet program der kunne leve af at hverve de deltagere som røg ud af X-factor. Deltagere som jo har looket, men som mangler stemmen. Hvad er en popstjerne overhovedet uden sin stemme? En popstjerne sælger jo i virkeligheden kun to ting, deres vigtigste produkt er lyd. Deres stemmer sælger følelser, moraler og idealer, men deres kroppe sælger sex. Uden sin stemme er popstjernen ren sex. Hvad hvis nu der var et X-factor hvor den del af X-et fyldte mere?" sagde stemmen. "Hvad? Porno?" spurgte Timm. "Ja, eller vi kan kalde det sex-factor" sagde stemmen. "Det er en dårlig ide" sagde Timm bestemt.

"Prøv at høre her Timm… TV-2 er ved at tegne planerne til et program der skal hedde Date Mig Nøgen, de vil rive det her koncept ud under fødderne på os, som et fucking tæppe! Hvordan skal vi holde os konkurrencedygtige, hvis vi ikke tager chancer!?" sagde stemmen frustreret. "Nu er vi jo, som du siger, public service, vi skal ikke konkurrere" sagde Timm. "Det er jeg meget skuffet over at høre Timm, og du har ikke engang hørt hele ideen" sagde stemmen. "Ideen er uetisk og forkert" forklarede Timm i et uinteresseret tonefald. "Uetisk? Det er sådan alle skaffer deres stjerner, jeg er sikker på at der allerede nu står bordeller og studier klar når X-factor holder auditions, ellers går de fandeme glip…" sagde stemmen og Timm hørte en lyd som sand der bliver suget op igennem et lille rør.

"Prøv at høre her Timm, det her er et socialt projekt, prostitution er verdens ældste…". "jeg troede vi talte om porno" afbrød Timm. "Hip som fucking hap, vi prøver at hjælpe ikke bare den danske ungdom, men hele branchen af undertrykte kvinder der må arbejde i skjul, under kummerlige forhold! Så længe prostitution ikke er under statslig kontrol, så er det ikke under kontrol! Vores show… Eller vores program, ville være tæt på virkeligheden, vi ville følge de unge, knuste kvinder i deres nye, respektindgydende beskæftigelse! Vi rejser dem fra faldet efter Blachmann! Vi giver dem noget som er deres eget og vi træner dem! Vi skaber bedre forhold for alle prostituerede! Vi sætter fokus på de svære spørgsmål til de savlende, konservative polemikere med den ene hånd, imens vi med den anden hånd giver dem det produkt de aldrig siger til Clemens at de gerne vil have! Når de forlader studiet helt våde af sved efter en lang debat om holocaust med Krasnik, kan de på deres små, lorte hotelværelser, i indre København, engagere sig i vores nye, skarpt skårede kanal _DR-bordello_! Det er socialrealistisk fordi vi følger rigtige prostituerede i deres dagligdag! Det er ophidsende fordi vi ser hvad de laver og det er inddragende fordi vi kender dem fra X-factor! Vi kan alle sammen godt lide at høre på Blachmanns bavl, men der er for fanden da ikke noget lavere end at onanere til en skaldepande! Det her er det tætteste vi kommer på at give vores seere noget værdighed tilbage! Alle er glade og det vil du gerne stoppe hva Timm!? Så har jeg kun én ting at sige til dig Timm Vlodimir og det er FUCK Timm Vlodimir!" råbte stemmen og lagde på. Timm sukkede. Nu havde han ti minutter til at spise frokost.

Ude i baglokalet var der helt tomt bortset fra Blomsterberg. Hun sad stoisk, som altid, på den lille, grønne blomstrede sofa i hjørnet af teltet, bekymrede linjer under hendes øjne. Timm tog en af de tynde, økologiske og næringsløse sandwiches som DRs kantine producerede for at holde medarbejderne fanget i et moralsk sultekompleks, hvor dårlig mad blev set som Afrikas eneste redning.

Han satte sig i sofaen ved siden af Blomsterberg. Han var interesseret i at finde ud af om Blomsterberg havde forsøgt at sabotere Sanne, men hvis det ikke var tilfældet kunne han komme i knibe. "De er godt nok gode i år" sagde han og tog en bid af sin sandwich. En sandwich der som al mad fra DRs kantine havde to smage: Smagen af dårlig mad og smagen af afrikanske børns levestandarder der med hver bid blev lidt bedre. Det var smagen af skam og indbildsk selvtilfredshed bagt ind i en smuldrende, oversaltet speltbolle. Blomsterberg kiggede ud af teltets små plastikruder. Udenfor blev stemmerne fra deltagere og teknikere og runnere mudret af den friske sommervind der strøg igennem træernes raslende blade. "Ja" mumlede hun.

"Vidste du at DR havde en arkitekt, som stadig arbejder der?" Timm forsøgte at få spørgsmålet til at lyde naturligt ved at tygge sin mad imens han sagde det. Blomsterberg kiggede på ham med et lille smil. "Jeg ved det Timm, men du kan glemme det. Det der foregår er ikke inde for vores kontrol" sagde hun roligt. Timm rynkede øjenbrynene "hvad mener du?" spurgte han.

I samme øjeblik kaldte indspilningslederen alle på sættet og Blomsterberg forlod lokalet uden at sige mere. Timm tog det som at hun havde forsøgt at sabotere Sanne, men udover det havde han kun spørgsmål.

I dagens anden udfordring skulle deltagerne bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Timm gjorde ikke andet end sit arbejde imens de filmede. Han var dog en smule bekymret for at hans salt og sukker blanding skulle blive opdaget. Han kunne se at den blev taget i brug af Sanne og en af de andre kvindelige deltagere ved navn Rikke. Rikke var bleg som solen bag lette skyer på sommerdage hvor støvregnen falder. Hendes hår var så lyst at det næsten lyste af sig selv og kamerafolkene havde snakket om hende som et regulært, belysningsmæssigt problem. Under de hvide projektører i teltet kunne hendes ansigt næsten forsvinde i lys. Hun klædte sig, nok af samme grund, i sort fra top til tå. Sort og stramt som hendes hestehale. Det var en af hverdagens små mirakler når hun uden forklæde, som hun valgte fra, kunne bage hele dagen uden at få et eneste gram mel på sin stramme, sorte kravesweater.

Hverken Rikke eller Sanne lod til at have opdaget Timms blanding. Det ville undre ham meget hvis Blomsterberg fik ret i at hans plan ikke ville gøre en forskel. Hvis det altså var det hun havde ment. Der skulle jo nærmest magi til at fjerne salten fra de kager igen, tænkte Timm, da han så dem komme i ovnen. Derfor blev Timm også helt forundret da det viste sig, at han igen ingen forskel havde gjort.

Da anden udfordring blev afsluttet var Blomsterbergs vurderingsrunde om noget mere akavet end den forrige. Med hensyn til kagerne var situationen præcis den samme igen. Preben tabte selvom han havde lavet et, for almindelige mennesker, godt stykke arbejde. Veronika vandt på grund af hendes åbenbart ekstremt gode glasur og de andre kvinder lavede irriterede kommentarer til både Blomsterberg og Veronika.

I pausen før dagens sidste udfordring tog Timm sig tid til at smage på Sanne og Rikkes kager. De smagte begge fantastisk og på præcis samme måde. Han var mystificeret. Måske var der rent faktisk tale om magi. Før han gik ud i baglokalet for endnu engang at hjælpe DR-kantinen med at redde Afrika, fik han også en smagsprøve på Veronikas glasur. Der var kun en smule tilbage fordi Blomsterberg havde guflet det hele. Timm var spændt da han tog skeen til munden, men mødtes af en moderat skuffelse. Han syntes ikke glasuren smagte af noget særlig. Den var ikke engang så sød som den var salt.

Da han kom ud til Blomsterberg i baglokalet, kiggede hun på ham. "Det er bedre at du bare lader det ske Timm" sagde hun. Timm følte stadig ikke at brikkerne var faldet helt på plads, han havde brug for en direkte bekræftelse, men han var i tvivl om hvor åbenlys han kunne tillade sig at være. "Jeg synes bare de er lidt negative derude" sagde Timm og kiggede på de forskellige sandwiches, men han så hurtigt at de alle var ens. Pludselig greb Blomsterberg fat i ham, men ikke på den seksualiserende og krænkende måde som hun havde plejet de andre sæsoner. Hendes bagertrænede biceps var langt stærkere end han ville have forventet. "Hør her Timm! Preben overlever ikke i dag! Han ryger og når han ryger så starter det rigtige spil og du skal forstå lige nu, at det her er imellem mig og dem og at hvis du eller nogen af de andre DR-folk blander sig, så kan det få dødelige konsekvenser! Er du med!" sagde Blomsterberg vredt. Timm var i chok. "Ja…" mumlede han rystende. Blomsterberg satte ham ned igen og forlod baglokalet. Vaklende tog Timm en sandwich fra vognen og satte sig i sofaen. Han havde svært ved at spise for sine klaprende tænder. En tåre løb over hans kind, men ikke på grund af alle de Afrikanske børn han hjalp ved at spise endnu en sandwich fra DRs kantine.

Ude på toilettet kom Timm noget koldt vand i ansigtet. Blomsterbergs vrede mine glimtede for Timms øjne. Han var så chokeret at han ikke kunne være sikker på at han kunne holde masken til næste optagelse. Her var en bro som hans skuespiller rutiner og performer erfaring ikke kunne få ham over. Han måtte have assistance. Han fandt sin pung op af lommen. I hans pung havde han altid en lille smule af den medicin der altid havde hjulpet ham igennem hans livs kriser. Coke. Han tog en lille bane, tørrede sig i ansigtet og gav sig selv en syngende lussing. Han var klar.

I dagens tredje og sidste udfordring skulle deltagerne bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Der var intet nyt under solen i tredje omgang. Efter Timm klarede sig igennem præsentationen blev det lettere at opretholde facaden og ingen lod til at ane uråd.

Midt i kampens hede hørtes pludselig et brag. Timm vendte sig for at kigge og mærkede hvordan alle kameramænd også vendte sig. "Fucking luder!" råbte Rikke af en af de andre kvindelige deltagere ved navn Melissa. "Rolig nu!" råbte indspilningslederen. Alle ventede på at der skulle komme en reaktion, men Melissa arbejdede videre som om intet var hændt og kort efter gjorde Rikke det samme.

Timm gik nærmere, han kunne ikke se om noget var faldet på gulvet eller lignende. Han kiggede over på indspilningslederen som responderede med et uinteresseret blik og en skuldertrækning. I andre sæsoner havde de talt om hvordan nogle af deltagerne kunne blive under pres. Måske dette var forventeligt, men det var tidligt i sæsonen.

Timm observerede Melissa i et stykke tid. Det var svært at læse om de sammenknebne øjne bag den tykke og let løbende mascara og svedperlen over de meget markante, røde læber var på grund af Rikke, eller konkurrencen. Hun var dybt koncentreret om omrøring af et eller andet brunt og chokoladeagtigt. Af og til stoppede hun for hurtigt at hive den ene forklædestrop på plads når den faldt ned fra hendes smalle skulder. Ofte kom stroppen til at ligge over hendes lange, sorte hår og når hun så vendte hovedet, faldt den ned igen.

Timm ventede et minuts tid og gik så hen for at stille nogle af de sædvanlige spørgsmål. Melissa svarede kort og præcist med et smil der hurtigt forsvandt så snart fokus var tilbage på arbejdet. Timm kunne ikke konkludere at der var tale om andet end normal adfærd for en deltager i Den Store Bagedyst.

Resten af tiden vandrede Timm rundt på vanlig vis efterfulgt af et kamera. Han gennemgik Blomsterbergs ord flere gange i sit hoved og gjorde som hun havde sagt. Ingenting.

Det lod heller ikke til at Blomsterberg selv foretog sig noget særligt og Veronika var som sædvanlig ikke til at læse. Hele dagen var blevet en nedtælling til at Preben skulle forlade konkurrencen. Timm var spændt, men stadig i tvivl om hvad han skulle tro. Hvorfor skulle det overhovedet gøre en forskel om der var mænd med i konkurrencen eller ej?

I sidste del af bagetiden fandt Timm sig selv stående og glanende i den ene side af teltet. Han skannede rummet og fik øje på Elfa bag sit bord. Endnu én af disse lidt anonyme, kvindelige deltagere. Det var spøjst tænkte han, at der ikke var mere fokus på hende. Hun var da en karakter i hvert fald, med sin spøjse, sorte, spidse hat med den store skygge og hendes sorte, puffede kjole. Når han så nærmere på hende blev han lidt i tvivl om hvorvidt hun egentlig havde en grønlig makeup på. Skide hipstere tænkte han.

Tiden gik og alle deltagerne fik stillet deres kager frem til vurdering i tide. Preben var godt med, men han havde bare ingen reel chance og alle vidste det. Efter Blomsterbergs smagsprøve, da den endelige dom skulle falde, oplevede Timm noget han ikke havde oplevet før.

"Lad os nu komme af med ham" snerrede Frida. Rikke og Sanne lavede lignende bemærkninger og det var tydeligt at Elfa og Melissa var enige. Det forstyrrede Blomsterbergs endelige bedømmelse og indspilningslederen måtte træde til. Han udøvede kontrol over situationen ved at starte optagelsen forfra hver gang der kom en kommentar.

"Nu skal i sgu tale pænt til hinanden!" sagde han på en kæk måde for at forsøge at lette stemningen. Kvinderne udfordrede ham flere gange og det blev først i fjerde omgang at de fik en ordentlig optagelse, uden kommentarer. Timm kunne se hvordan flere af teknikerne og særligt stakkels Preben var mærkede af situationen.

De eneste der krammede Preben da han forlod konkurrencen var Blomsterberg og Veronika. Det var som om Veronikas følelsesliv holdt til i en helt anden dimension.

Blomsterbergs dom var som forventet. Veronika vandt igen på grund af hendes mystiske glasur og anden episode af sæsonen endte med at den sidste mand forlod konkurrencen. Nu var der kun seks deltagere tilbage og de var alle kvinder.

På vej hjem i bilen vidste Timm ikke hvad han skulle tro. Der var tydeligvis nogle lidt aggressive tendenser mellem nogle af deltagerne og deres kager var da mærkværdigt gode og upåvirkede af sabotage. Blomsterberg var også helt anderledes end hun plejede at være, men måske var det bare en spøjs sammensætning af folk det år. Måske var der ikke rigtigt et problem.

"Timm?" hørte han pludselig en stemme sige fra bagsædet. Timm fik et chok og bremsede hårdt op imens han slingrede ud i den lille landevejsgrøft. Et velkendt smil og noget rødt, krøllet hår kom til syne i bakspejlet. Det var Veronika.

"Hvad fanden har du gang i!?" sagde Timm vredt. Veronika sagde ikke noget, men hendes fine lille hånd kom frem fra bagsædet og begyndte at massere Timm i skridtet. Timm havde lyst til at være vred og råbe af hende og stoppe hende, men han havde også andre lyster. Måske det var den aftagende coke i hans blod, eller mindet fra aftenen før om at det Veronika tilbød var en midlertidig sindsro. Fred fra hans forvirring og frustrationer. Et plaster på hans indre tomhed.

Før han kunne finde rationalet frem til at vælge utroskabet fra, havde Veronika allerede fundet hans stang stive pik frem fra hans bukser og rullet et kondom på den. Spinkel af bygning løftede hun sig elegant imellem de to forsæder med sin korte, lysegule kjole rullet op om livet, og lod sig glide ned over Timm. Med den ene hånd fik hun bragt Timms sæde bagover og begyndte så at ride ham. "Du er så bøs'!" stønnede hun og holdte om siderne på Timms sæde for at hive sig frem og tilbage. Da Timm var tæt på at få orgasme forsøgte han at sætte sig op og tage ordentligt fat i Veronika, men der var ikke plads og hun bankede ryggen ind i rettet så bilhornet lød.

"Av!" udbrød Veronika. "For helvede" mumlede Timm og rumsterede med sin fod. Endelig fandt han knappen til at kører sædet tilbage, men han kunne ikke komme til at træde på den fordi rettet blokerede for hans knæ. I stedet valgte han at åbne bildøren til førersædet, så han kunne få knæet ud og så træde på knappen for at køre sædet tilbage. Efter det blev akten meget bedre, selvom et ældre ægtepar på den lille landevej stod og kiggede på dem.

"Har i ingen skam i livet!" råbte Veronika da hun så dem. Lidt efter gik parret. Pludselig hoppede en sort kat ind i bilen. "Så for satan!" råbte Timm og slog ud efter katten som gik i panik. Den sprøjtede sine ildelugtende, territoriale væsker ud i bilen og kradsede til højre og venstre for at komme ud igen. Både Timm og Veronika fik rifter. Da katten var nær den åbne bildør satte Timm sig op for at slå til den med det resultat at Veronika igen blev slået ind i rettet og hornet lød endnu engang. I det mindste kom katten ud.

Igen var Timm og Veronikas mærkværdige og syndige relation blevet forseglet med blod. Denne gang fra rifterne på deres kroppe. "Jeg håber ikke du har aids!" udbrød Veronika stønnende og bragte Timm til orgasme. Hun mærkede ham ryste og satte tempoet op for at maksimere oplevelsen. Timm fyldtes atter en gang med en lykke han kun havde følt én gang før i sit liv, dagen før, da Veronika også havde semi-voldtaget ham. Da lykken begyndte at sive nogle sekunder senere og han åbnede øjnene igen, lagde Timm mærke til hvordan Veronika stirrede aflæsende på ham uden at blinke. Det fik hendes støn til at virke mere intentionelle end hengivende.

De lå stille lidt. Forpustede. Veronika kravlede af Timm. "Lig stille!" sagde hun kommanderende. Timm fik en meget dårlig smag i munden da han så den måde hvorpå Veronika pillede kondomet af ham og den omhyggelighed hvormed hun undgik at spilde én eneste dråbe af hans sæd. "Fuuuck" mumlede han og tog sig til hovedet. "Jeg kan godt lide dig Timm, men der er større ting på spil" sagde Veronika imens hun bandt en knude på kondomet. Timm satte sig brat op med en pludselig brækfornemmelse og spyttede aggressivt ud af døren flere gange. "Ja, ja, det er godt nok til andre, men ikke dig selv…" mumlede Veronika. Timm kunne ikke brække sig. Han kiggede over den smalle landevej og marken på den anden side. Solen var på retræte. "Du bliver simpelthen nødt til at køre mig tilbage til min bil" sagde Veronika. Timm sagde ikke noget og baksede med at lynne sine bukser.

De var kun ti minutter fra sættet. Timm følte ikke at han skyldte Veronika noget nu hvor han vidste at hun bare brugte ham. På den anden side var hans primære interesse i hende jo også bare den måske korte, men også unikke lykkefølelse hun gav ham når de var sammen. Udover det var han ikke tiltrukket af hende, for han var nu engang homoseksuel.

"Nogle af os har børn der skal passes" mumlede Veronika utålmodigt på passagersædet. "Hvad siger din mand egentlig til at du samler på sæd?" spurgte Timm og drejede bilnøglen om. "Min mand elsker mine kager og min glasur" sagde Veronika smilende. "Det er godt nok klamt" mumlede Timm imens han vendte bilen. "Du ved hvad det er jeg tilbyder Timm og som du kan forestille dig, så er der ingen mænd der siger nej til mig" sagde Veronika og lænede sig tilbage. "Pas på jeg ikke sætter dig af" mumlede Timm. "Det kan du ikke" sagde Veronika. "Det kan jeg da sagtens" sagde Timm. "Prøv" sagde Veronika med et smil. Timm overvejede at gøre det, men pludselig var det som om at mindet om lykken ved at tømme sig i Veronika voksede sig endnu stærkere. Det var i det hele taget en meget påtrængende tanke tænkte Timm. "Tænk over det" sagde Veronika. "Du er en homoseksuel mand og jeg har mere eller mindre voldtaget dig to gange nu og det har ikke været et problem. Du har sikkert ikke engang stillet spørgsmål ved din egen seksualitet. Jeg er endda en særling. Jeg er overdrevent glad, selv når det er upassende, jeg mangler situationsfornemmelse, jeg tænder åbenbart på næsten at blive voldtaget og jeg samler på sæd! Synes du ikke det er mærkeligt!? Så lækker er jeg sgu heller ikke." sagde Veronika med en næsten hysterisk selvtilfredshed i stemmen. "Det _er_ en egentlig rimelig spøjst" sagde Timm, men han tænkte ikke videre over det. Timm drejede af vejen ned til slottet. Dermed lod han den efterhånden uendelige kæde af små, mærkværdige hændelser der havde præget optagelserne af Den Store Bagedyst fortsætte.

**Mørke ritualer**

Solen var næsten gået helt ned da Timm parkerede i perlegruset foran slottet. Han lagde mærke til at der stadig holdt mange af de biler han så hver morgen før optagelse. "Jeg har brug for at du spiser mere bulgur" sagde Veronika og åbnede bildøren i sin side. "Hvorfor?" spurgte Timm. "Det øger din sæds volumen" sagde hun og forlod bilen. Han observerede imens hun gik hen til sin egen bil og forlod parkeringspladsen.

Timm steg ud af sin bil og gik henover parkeringspladsen. Han var blevet nysgerrig efter at se hvem der ikke havde forladt sættet endnu. Et stykke derfra kunne han se at der var lys i teltet, men før han kunne nå der hen kom indspilningslederen og Melissa ham i møde. "Hvad laver du her?" spurgte indspilningslederen nervøst. Melissa stillede sig et stykke bag ham. "Øh, jeg kom bare lige forbi og så alle bilerne. Det undrede mig at her stadig var nogen" forklarede Timm. "Jaøh, vi havde et teknisk uheld under oprydning og mig og nogle af runnerne blev for at sikre os at vi var klar til i morgen" sagde indspilningslederen. "Og Melissa?" spurgte Timm. Han kunne se hende smile over indspilningslederens skulder. "Ja, hun hjalp" sagde indspilningslederen. "Okay" sagde Timm. Kortvarigt hærgede en akavet stilhed imellem dem.

"Hør her, jeg er ked af at jeg var så negativ tidligere i dag" sagde indspilningslederen. "Jeg synes du håndterede situationen fint" sagde Timm og trak lidt på smilebåndet. "Meget ked af det" sagde Melissa. "Meget ked af det" sagde indspilningslederen. Timm tøvede lidt og kiggede på Melissa. "Det er i orden" mumlede han så og trådte et skridt frem for at komme forbi dem, men indspilningslederen spejlede hans bevægelse. "Vi er alle samme på vej hjem. Det har været en lang dag og vi skal være klar til i morgen Timm" sagde han bestemt. "Okay" sagde Timm og forsøgte at læse de to spøjse mennesker foran ham. Han fik en følelse af at der var en eller anden form for plot i gang, men at det var sådan et lidt kliché plot og at hvis han tvang sig ned til teltet nu, så ville han bare blive inddraget i en endnu længere række af klichéer. Han gad det ikke rigtigt. "Fair nok" sagde Timm og vendte sig for at gå tilbage til sin bil. "Vi ses i morgen" sagde indspilningslederen. "Ja, vi ses" sagde Melissa og vinkede sandsynligvis, men Timm kunne ikke se det fordi han gik med ryggen til.

**Hjemme igen**

"Jeg skulle fucking være gået ned til det telt!" tænkte Timm i sit stille sind imens han kedede sig foran fjernsynet sammen med Kordon. De så gamle episoder af Timm og Kordon.

Pludselig lagde Timm mærke til at Kordon var ved at dø af grin. De plejede ellers aldrig at grine når de så Timm og Kordon. Pludselig sad Kordon med en lille, fint indpakket gave, som han holdt frem imod Timm. "Jeg har købt en gave til dig" sagde Kordon og havde svært ved at holde latteren tilbage. Timm prøvede at smile lidt imens han tog imod gaven. Han pakkede den op. Det var en slags knap med temperaturer skrevet på siden. Efter at have kigget lidt på den indså Timm at den var til at indstille temperaturen på en ovn med. "Hvad er det?" spurgte Timm, selvom han kendte svaret. Kordon var flad af grin. "Det er en fucking falsk ovnknap, som viser den forkerte temperatur, så ens mad brænder på!" udbrød Kordon. Timm sagde ikke noget for det var en mærkelig spøg og skæmt -ting som bestemt ikke kunne være brandsikker og udover det vidste han simpelthen ikke hvad han skulle tænke. Han havde en følelse af at nogen, andre end Kordon, grinede af ham et eller andet sted, langt borte. En kosmisk latter.

**Giftig konkurrence**

Næste dag på sættet lagde Timm mærke til Melissa fra første sekund han så hende. Hun havde en tyk, ulden sweater på, hvilket ikke passede med hendes vanlige valg af for små og ekstremt nedringede toppe. Hun smilede også mere end hun plejede, men krampagtig. Hun pressede sin ene hånd imod den nedre del af maven, og gik langsomt igennem teltet. Det virkede som om hun havde ondt.

Timm spurgte Melissa hvordan hun havde det og hun forsikrede ham om at hun havde det fint. Ingen af de andre lod til at reagere. Også indspilningslederen og Blomsterberg virkede ligeglade da Timm spurgte dem hver især. Han tog også fat i en af runnerne, en ranglet, rødhåret fyr ved navn Karl, og sagde at han skulle være klar til at tilkalde en ambulance. Timm blev i tvivl om hvorvidt Karl forstod hvad han mente, men han kunne ikke gå videre med det, for de skulle i gang med at filme.

I dagens første udfordring skulle deltagerne bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Fra start af holdte Timm øje med Melissa der arbejdede langsommere og mindre systematisk end normalt. Mange af opgaverne gjorde hun med én hånd imens hun pressede på sin mave med den anden. Af den årsag valgte Timm at gå forbi hendes bord tidligere end han normalt ville have gjort. "Hvordan går det?" spurgte han. "Fint" stønnede Melissa forpustet og med et aftagende smil. "Hvad er du i gang med?" spurgte Timm, et af hans standard spørgsmål. "Jeg er lige ved at bage en kage" sagde Melissa. "Og det går pisse langsomt!" råbte Rikke pludselig fra bordet bag Melissa. "Rolig nu" sagde Timm og kiggede over på indspilningslederen der ikke så ud til at ville reagere. Timm fik et chok da en grydeske pludselig fløj igennem luften og slog skålen med Melissas dej ud af hænderne på hende. "Kæft en luder" sagde Rikke som havde kastet den og Timm kunne se at Frida og Elfa også smilede glubskt. "CUT!" råbte Timm, men hverken kameramænd eller indspilningsleder reagerede.

"Hvad fanden foregår der!" Timm var rød i hovedet af frustration. Han kiggede rundt, men fik ingen respons. Han bukkede sig ned for at hjælpe Melissa med at samle sin dej op. "Tag en pause Timm!" sagde indspilningslederen. Timm rejste sig op igen. "Hvad!?" råbte han vredt. "Tag en fucking pause Timm" sagde indspilningslederen og kom nærmere. Timm gik hen til ham og stak sin pegefinger i panden på ham. "Sådan skal du kraftedeme ikke tale til mig!" råbte han. "Vi tager en pause Timm" sagde Blomsterberg der var kommet fra en af de andre borde og hev Timm med ud i baglokalet. På vej ud fik Timm et glimt af Veronika der som sædvanlig stod og smilede til den dej hun var ved at ælte.

"Jeg sagde at du ikke skulle blande dig!" sagde Blomsterberg ude i baglokalet. "Der er et eller andet fuldstændig galt derinde" sagde Timm. "Sandt" sagde Blomsterberg. "…Men ligesom i går, bliver du nødt til at bare at lade som ingenting. Det er bedre for alle". "Jeg bliver nødt til at vide hvad der foregår" sagde Timm. Blomsterberg kiggede ud på træerne og slottet et stykke fra teltet. En let, sløret regn dalede i skæret af den strenge, hvide sol. "Hvem ved…" sagde hun tøvende. "De forsøger at tage mine vurderinger i egen hånd. I denne omgang har de vurderet at Melissa skal tabe" sagde Blomsterberg. "Men hvorfor!?" udbrød Timm. "Det sande problem er Veronika…" mumlede Blomsterberg eftertænksomt. "Det sande problem er at ingen fortæller mig en fucking skid!" sagde Timm. Blomsterberg tænkte lidt og kiggede så op fra sine tanker. "De vil have himlens mandat" sagde hun og kiggede på Timm. Timm forstummede. Han kiggede på Blomsterberg som om hun var skingrende sindssyg. Han vidste ikke hvad hun talte om, men det gik op for ham at hvert eneste svar han fik bare var endnu et mysterium i hans livs udtrukne drama. Med den erkendelse i baghovedet knappede han en øl op fra DR-baren op og begyndte at bunde den. "Jeg tror at Veronika er i fare" sagde Blomsterberg og kiggede ængsteligt på Timm. Kort efter var Timm færdig med at bunde. Han tog flasken fra munden og bøvsede "hold lige kæft". Så bøjede han sig ned og kiggede nogle af de andre DR-medarbejderes tasker igennem. Han fandt hurtigt det han ledte efter. Coke. Uden at sige mere til Blomsterberg forlod han lokalet.

"Skal vi filme nogle fucking kager!" råbte Timm da han kom tilbage fra DR-toilettet og vadede ud i det store telt, hvor bagekonkurrencen stadig var i gang.

For første gang i et stykke tid havde Timm en glimrende dag. Alting spillede bare og han følte at han havde fundet tilbage til rødderne. Nu lavede han TV sådan som det blev gjort da han først startede i branchen. Endnu engang havde coke gjort en situation markant bedre.

Nu gik tiden hurtigt. Timm stormede rundt til de forskellige borde og stillede hurtige, irrelevante spørgsmål. Indspilningslederen lod til stadig at være ligeglad og deltagerne fokuserede på at bage, og kom ellers kun med ubehøvlede kommentarer til Melissa når de havde tid. Den eneste der ikke lod til at have et problem med Melissa var Veronika. Hun sagde, som altid, ikke meget.

"Gør det lidt tjept" vrissede Frida da Blomsterberg skulle til at lave sin vurdering. "Ja, seerne har jo set det før" mumlede indspilningslederen. Blomsterberg gik hurtigt igennem alle kagerne med et flabet smil.

Melissa havde tabt, hendes kage var ikke engang blevet helt færdig og hun var nu helt bleg i ansigtet. Da Blomsterberg afslørede at Veronika endnu engang havde vundet for sin glasur, blev de andre deltagere imidlertid rasende.

"Hvad fanden snakker du om!" råbte Rikke og tyrede sit forklæde i jorden. Hendes ellers fine, blege ansigt blev for en stund helt rødt og hendes øjne helt blodsprængte. En overvældende mængde af ukvemsord sprang over hendes læber. I midten af hendes raserianfald tog Elfa pludselig fat i hende, som for at forhindre hende i at angribe. "Rolig" sagde hun. Frida og Sanne kom også hen til dem og de dannede en lille cirkel. "Jeg har kraftedeme ofret alt!" råbte Rikke. "Det er ikke et problem når vi ved at Melissa ryger" sagde Sanne lavmeldt. "Men hvem tror du ryger i morgen?" mumlede Frida. "Vi skal have fat i hende der" sagde Elfa. De kiggede over på Veronika. "Held og lykke" sagde Veronika smilende. Det fik Rikke til at blusse op igen.

"Er vi ved at være klar?" spurgte indspilningslederen underdanigt, efter et par minutter. "Ja" sagde Sanne og kvinderne kiggede over på Blomsterberg som også smilede arrogant. "Nåh, vi starter anden udfordring så. Der er vist ingen grund til at holde pauser i dag" sagde indspilningslederen. Timm fnøs. Han havde brug for mere last til hjernen hvis han skulle holde sig ligeglad igennem det her. Imens de andre ufortrødent fortsatte med at filme dagens anden udfordring, vandrede Timm ud i baglokalet og bundede et par øl mere. Da han kom tilbage var Blomsterberg lige blevet færdig med at introducere udfordringen. Deltagerne skulle bruge nogle ingredienser til at bage en kage af en art.

Ved anden udfordring lod Timm mærke til at det nu ikke kun var Veronika, men alle deltagerne der listede små poser med glasur frem fra diverse skjul. Udover det forløb udfordringen på samme måde som den første. Igen tabte Melissa med en ufærdig kage og igen udtryktes en vis, om end mindre, frustration over Veronikas sejrsmarch.

Det var først i dagens sidste udfordring at Timm lagde mærke til at Melissa var begyndt at bløde fra maven. Det var ikke rigtig en overraskelse. Hun var blevet blegere og blegere i løbet af dagen.

I slutningen udfordringen, da dagen var ved at være overstået, stod hun vakkelvornt og kiggede op under teltdugen, som kunne hun se engle. Timms coke-intensiverede sanser gav ham pludselig indikationer på et skift i tyngde omkring Melissa. Han satte i løb fra den anden ende af teltet. "Så er det nu" råbte han til runneren Karl, da han kom forbi ham. I en glidende takling nåede Timm ind under Melissas faldende krop. Hun landede slapt i hans arme. I samme øjeblik lød alarmen. Dagens sidste udfordring var afsluttet.

"Pis!" udbrød Timm da han indså at han endnu engang havde fejlet i at melde sig ud af det drama der foregik omkring ham. "Sikke en helt…" mumlede Rikke skadefro fra bordet bag ham. Timm rejste sig med Melissa og kastede et blik tilbage igennem teltet for at se om Karl var i færd med at ringe efter en ambulance. Det var han ikke. Timm havde nu bekræftet at han nok ikke kunne regne med én eneste af de tilstedeværende DR-medarbejdere. Ikke engang runnerne. "Jeg ringer efter en ambulance" sagde Timm til indspilningslederen. "Kan du ikke lige vente imens vi gør det færdigt" sagde indspilningslederen. "Næh, fuck jer" sagde Timm og gik imod baglokalet med Melissa. Hun var en spinkel kvinde og stofferne i Timms blod lagde en dæmper på hans musklers tiltagende træthed. Før han nåede ud i baglokalet fandt han sig omringet af navnløse, ukendte kameramænd og runnere. "Bøj jer i støvet, for jeg er TIMM FUCKING VLODIMIR!" råbte han i sin episke rus. De fjernede sig ikke. Timm forsøgte at presse sig igennem blokaden, men de tog fat i ham og Melissa og holdte dem fast. "Kan vi snart få den dom eller hvad!" råbte Sanne utålmodigt til Blomsterberg. Uden at kigge på kagerne pegede Blomsterberg ud i lokalet "i har alle sammen tabt, undtagen Veronika" sagde hun ganske selvtilfreds. Derefter fik Timm lov til at gå ud i baglokalet og ringe efter en ambulance og det var godt, for det virkede ærligt talt til at Melissa ikke havde langt igen.

"Vandt jeg?" spurgte Melissa da Timm lagde hende på sofaen i baglokalet. "Nej" sagde Timm og fandt sin telefon frem da den pludselig begyndte at ringe. Det var meget ubelejligt. Melissa havde virkelig brug for en ambulance så hurtigt som muligt. "Det er Timm?" sagde Timm. "Hej Timm det er Anonym Boss fra DR, hvis du forstår". Timm sukkede "Jah…". "Vi er jo en demokratisk organisation" sagde den pivede stemme i telefonen. "Ja, ja hvad vil du?" spurgte Timm. "Ja, nu skal du høre Timm. Vi er jo i gang med at få 3D-skannet alle værterne fra Ramasjang-øen, så vi på sigt kan give børnene mulighed for at opleve hele øen i fuld flor som virtual reality" sagde stemmen i telefonen. "Udover at det sikkert er skadeligt for helt små børn er det nok fint nok" mumlede Timm og kiggede på Melissa der lå ligbleg på sofaen, blodet dryppende fra hendes tøj. "Det er ikke det Timm, vi har tænkt os at gøre det uanset. Altså til børnene. Det er mere det at nu har teknikerne bekræftet at hvis vi kan få en nøgenskanning af Motor Mille, så kan vi søsætte det her andet projekt som vi overvejer" sagde stemmen. "Nøgenskanne, hvad mener du?" spurgte Timm. "Jaeh… du ved. De andre værter bliver jo bare skannet i deres kostumer, men hvis man får en nøgenskanning også, så betyder det at man ville kunne se dem nøgne i virtual reality." sagde stemmen. "Hvad skal børnene bruge det til?" spurgte Timm. "Vi tænker heller ikke at det er til børnene, vi tænker måske mere på fædrene" sagde stemmen. "Okay!" sagde Timm hårdt og hurtigt og lagde på. Telefonen begyndte at ringe igen imens Timm forsøgte at taste 112. Bag ham kunne han høre Melissa ånde svagt, som var hendes sjæl på vej over hendes læber. Timm tog telefonen og sagde "Jeg synes ikke det er en god ide". "Jeg forstår godt at det virker kontroversielt nu, men i vores data kan vi altså se hvor tingene bærer henad, og du vil vel også gerne have et mere fredeligt samfund" sagde stemmen. "Jeg ved ikke hvad du snakker om, jeg er imod" sagde Timm. "Ja, ja det er også kun på tegnebrættet… Nu siger jeg bare lige noget… Imens mængden af porno er vokset markant med årene, så er mængden af voldtægter faldet" sagde stemmen. "Hvad har det med noget som helst at gøre!?" sagde Timm irriteret. "Rolig nu, jeg siger bare… Det er nok ikke et tilfælde… Vi kunne hjælpe samfundet. Tænk på alle de seksuelt frustrerede fædre. De sover ikke, de får ikke noget sex, de bliver syge hele tiden og det er kun deres koner der må brokke sig… Deres eneste lyspunkt på dagen er når deres afkom beder om at få Motor Mille til at danse over skærmen. Hun er god til biler, og med på lidt af hvert! Og de der selebukser! Er det for meget at forlange, for den almindelige danske familiefar, at han i det mindste kan knalde en Motor Mille i virtual reality? Den rigtige Motor Mille kan jo være ligeglad!" sagde stemmen. "Nu lægger jeg på og hvis du ringer med det her igen, så siger jeg selv op" sagde Timm. "Hvad med Rosa fra Rouladegade…" nåede stemmen lige at sige før Timm lagde på.

Timm mødte ambulancefolkene i perlegruset ved slottet. Han havde båret Melissa fra teltet og brugt hende som undskyldning overfor alle de DR-medarbejdere og deltagere der pludselig ville have ham til at blive. Melissa havde været bevidstløs i et stykke tid, men ambulancefolkene mente at der stadig var en chance hvis de skyndte sig.

Da ambulancen kørte så Timm indspilningslederen, Frida og Rikke komme gående over parkeringspladsen imod ham. Han skyndte sig at sætte sig ind i sin bil og bakke ud fra sin plads mellem de andre biler. Da han satte bilen i første gear hoppede Karl pludselig frem på hans højre side, men Timm satte bare tempoet op og så Karl blive mejet ned af det overraskende robuste sidespejl. Det lykkedes Timm at forlade slottet.

Da han var et par minutter derfra, på en af landevejene langs grunden, fik han en mistanke. Han begyndte at vende og dreje sig i sædet for at se om på bagsædet, men der var ingen spor af Veronika denne gang. Længere nede af vejen så han en sidevej ind til en anden del af slottets grunde. Han havde kørt forbi den hver dag så længe han havde været med på sættet til Den Store Bagedyst og forestillede sig at den måtte lede om til en lade et stykke fra teltet. Måske det var stofferne eller alkoholen i hans blod og erkendelsen af at hans kørsel var ulovlig, men han følte en trang til at vende tilbage til sættet.

**Flere mørke ritualer**

Timm drejede af den lille grusvej og blev ledt hen over markerne til en stor samling drivhuse. Derfra kunne han dreje til højre af en anden grusvej der førte til skoven bag Clausholm slot nær Randers, hvor Bagedysten blev filmet og hvor hele handlingen indtil videre havde foregået. Kortvarigt tænkte Timm på hvordan Kordon måtte gå og kede sig i deres sommerhus ved kysten øst for Randers, hvor de altid opholdt sig når det var Bagedysten-sæson.

Timm parkerede et stykke fra nogle store lader med landbrugsmaskiner. Han tænkte at han ikke kunne komme tættere på uden at blive hørt. Under den rødmende aftenhimmel sneg han sig imellem de store lader. Indeni var laderne mørke og Timm kunne ane konturer af traktorer og diverse former for påhæng.

Timm fulgte en række træer langs en grussti. Hvis hans vurdering var korrekt ville teltet komme til syne på hans højre hånd længere nede af stien. Pludselig blev Timm stiv af skræk. En skikkelse vandrede roligt ud mellem træerne foran ham. Timm kunne se at det var Frida på hendes høje, ranglede statur og de multifarvede strømpebukser. Med en pegefinger foran læberne gav hun tegn til at Timm skulle være stille. Forvirret satte han sig på hug og ventede på at hun skulle komme nærmere. Imens hun gik tog hun noget frem fra sin lille, mørkeblå, puffede jakke. Det lignede et stykke kage af en art. Hun nærmest proppede det ned i halsen og stod stille et øjeblik for at sluge det, før hun begyndte at komme nærmere igen.

Timm kunne se at der skete et eller andet med hende. Det var som om hendes arme begyndte at få spasmer og hendes ben at ryste. Hun gjorde spøjse, rullende bevægelser med skuldrene og satte pludselig i løb mod ham. Timm rejste sig og tog et par skridt baglæns da han snublede over en sten og væltede bagover i chok. Han indså hurtigt at han ikke ville kunne være løbet fra hende. Hun bevægede sig med en fuldstændig umenneskelig hastighed. Med ét stod hun foran ham og greb fat i ham. Timm var mundlam. Hun løftede ham over jorden med én hånd og kastede ham tilbage langs grusstien. "Giv mig din sæd!" råbte hun og flåede sin hipsterjakke af. Bag de runde, glasløse briller lyste hendes pupiller rødt. Timm prøvede at bakke tilbage gennem gruset, men pludselig var hun over ham og holdt ham fast på jorden imens hun flåede hans bukser op.

Timms penis havde aldrig været slappere. Frida tog en slags cupcake frem fra sin ene lomme. "Nej!" var det eneste Timm nåede at råbe før hun stoppede den lille kage ned i halsen på ham. Kort efter, trods Timms følelse af skræk, blev hans penis helt hård. Frida rev et hul i sine strømpebukser og satte sig ovenpå Timm.

Det var en voldtægt og Timm var ude af stand til at vride sig fri af Fridas umenneskelige greb. Timm lukkede øjnene og forsøgte at tænke på noget andet. Det var svært at ignorere Fridas hårdføre ridestil der skabte smerter i hele Timms underkrop. Han følte livet blive suget ud af ham.

Pludselig mærkede han Fridas greb løsne sig og hendes krop vride sig mærkeligt. Han mærkede en tung varm væske, skylle over hans brystkasse. Han åbnede øjnene. Fridas blik var tomt og blodet skvulpede fra hendes hals. Glimtende nær hendes ansigt førtes en kniv der farvedes orange af den døende dags, sidste solstråler. Livet sev fra Fridas nu krampende fingre om Timms hals, men før hendes krop faldt sammen, skubbedes den til side. Veronika smed kniven i gruset ved siden af Fridas muskelspændte kadaver. Hun hev op i sin skriggrønne kjole og satte sig på Timm for at fortsætte akten. Hun satte sin hånd på hans brystkasse og tværede Fridas blod der begyndte at blive køligt. "Det er nødvendigt" stønnede Veronika imens tårerne piblede frem fra Timms øjne. Han udstødte nogle ømme, ynkelige hyl, imens han så hvordan det lyserøde skær fra skyerne over grusstien forsvandt og alting blev mørkt. "Kom nu for fanden!" sagde Veronika og slog Timm ansigtet. I det samme steg alt blodet til Timms hoved. Hans orgasme var som et krampeanfald og han besvimede på stedet.

**Timm møder sin skaber**

Trompeter vendt mod himmelen. Langt mere blå var den end Timm nogensinde havde set og med en ligeså markant klarhed skinnede solen. Timm fyldtes af varme. Hans krop var let. To skyer dannede sig for hans øjne og DRs pigekor, nu med englevinger, begyndte at synge:

Hvad solskin er for det sorte muld,

er sand oplysning for muldets frænde;

langt mere værd end det røde guld

det er sin Gud og sig selv at kende;

trods mørkets harme,

i strålearme

af lys og varme

er Grundtvig klar!

Skyerne åbnede sig for Timm og en skikkelse kom svævende imod ham. Det var en gammel mand, hans pande skallet og hans skæg hvidt og langt. Han var iført en præstekjole. Det var Grundtvig og under armen bar han udvalgte uddrag af Grundtvigs samlede værker. For end ikke med guddommelige kræfter kan det lade sig gøre at bære Grundtvigs samlede værker.

"Jeg er din skaber Timm!" sagde Grundtvig og svævede hen til Timm. "Al dansk kultur udspringer af mig og derfor er kendis personaen Timm Vlodimir et produkt af mig. Du er mit barn!" råbte Grundtvig og pigekoret kvitterede med et hjerteskærende "amen!". Lyden sprængte Timms mentale forskansninger og åbnede hans hjerte. "Jeg stander i våde!" sagde han, fordi han tænkte at det nok var noget i den stil man skulle sige til Grundtvig.

"Så sandt! Bagværk er djævlens værk!" sagde Grundtvig og fortsatte "se blot DANMARKS RADIOS forsøg på at skabe alternativer til Den Store Bagedyst! De prøvede med strikkeri, de prøvede med portrætmaleri, men nydelsen af sådanne kunstner er tillærte, som disciplinen til dydig afholdenhed og moralsk selvfornægtelse for et højere formål! Lysten til smukke kager er et begær, plantet i menneskebarnet fra fødslen af djævelen selv!" forklarede Grundtvig, hans stemme rungende igennem himlene. Pigekoret markerede hver af hans sætninger. "Det var derfor jeg skabte Blomsterberg og gav hende himlens mandat til at bage for gud. Mennesket kan aldrig i sandhed slippe synden, men det kan lære at leve med den. Blomsterberg gør med sin bagekunst, og sine vurderinger af samme, det syndige begær til en nydelse af æstetiske kvaliteter. Det er sådan hun redder folket fra forfald. Hun minder dem om at befrielsen fra begæret efter de søde sager leder til fortabelse. Kun med en stoisk afstand, en forherligelse af syn, smage og dufte, i stedet for indtagelse, findes nydelsen ved livet fremfor nydelsen ved nuet. Nydelsen findes i mindet om at have levet og ikke i lysten til at sluge. DANMARKS RADIO og Blomsterberg gør således mere end at bage kager og filme det. De forsager djævelen!" sagde Grundtvig og Timm så at det var sandt og pigekoret sang "AMEN!".

"Men hvad fa'en har det med mig at gøre?" spurgte Timm efter lidt tid.

"Åh hå hå!" grinede Grundtvig. "Du Timm Vlodimir er fanget i den helligste af kampe. Hvor djævelen vinder frem må han bekæmpes og lige nu er han blandt dine deltagere. For i alle menneskers hjerter findes begæret og der findes muld som solens stråler ikke når. I deres begær efter excellence i det at fordærve sjælen med søde kager, har de givet afkald på deres egne sjæle! En pagt med djævelen skal vedligeholdes og djævelen ønsker intet andet end at se Jette Blomsterberg velsigne en af hans kager med himlens mandat ved at gøre den til vinder af Den Store Bagedyst! Sker det vil alting ende. Jorden vil koge til intet liv kan betræde den og djævelen vil have vundet." sagde Grundtvig og pigekoret lavede en dyster tone, som et tågehorn.

"Jeg kan godt se at det er problematisk, men hvad skal jeg lige gøre altså?" spurgte Timm.

"Åh hå hå!" grinede Grundtvig. "Du Timm Vlodimir. Uden dig står Blomsterberg alene. Kun en af rent hjerte kan hjælpe. Det er dig Timm. Fra fødslen gav jeg dig den magiske evne til at forholde dig sarkastisk distanceret til alt. Et rent hjerte er ikke som du tror. Det er godt at være moralsk og at følge guds ord og landets love, men det er ikke det samme som at være ren af hjerte. For moralens vogter er også en dommer og således indebærer moral altid en urenhed, nemlig dommen over det amoralske. Du Timm Vlodimir er ren af hjerte. Du er hverken moralsk eller amoralsk, du er bare sarkastisk. Lige så snart du udfordres på dit engagement i livet vælger du blot at distancere dig yderligere med stoffer og alkohol. Det er derfor du altid har manglet personlighed og det er derfor din rolle i Lykke er sådan lidt flad for man kan bare ikke spille skurkeroller når man er så ren som du er." sagde Grundtvig. "Så, så" sagde Timm som var rimelig overbevist om at Grundtvig var ved at sige noget værre pis.

Grundtvig fortsatte "Det rene hjerte foretager både moralske og amoralske valg. Renheden ligger i den manglende forståelse af begge dele. For moral er noget man tilvælger eller fravælger, og gør man ingen af delene, så forstår man ingen af delene. Hele dit liv har været en test af din renhed, og du er bestået. Du har formået at leve uden i sandhed at engagere dig i dine medmenneskers gøren og væren". "Okay… Jeg synes da jeg har hjulpet en del" gryntede Timm. "Din hjælp til andre er som DANMARKS RADIOS kantines hjælp til Afrika. Den handler mere om dine tanker om dig selv, end rent faktisk at hjælpe" sagde Grundtvig. "Gælder det ikke for alle mennesker? Er alle rene af hjerte eller hvad?" spurgte Timm lidt bittert. Grundtvig fik en sammentrukket mine. "Prøv at høre her Timm, når jeg står og siger at du er ren af hjerte og at du kan hjælpe med at bekæmpe alverdens ondskab, så synes jeg egentlig bare at du skal tage mit ord for det. Og hvis du ikke lige kan fatte min umådelige visdom, så kigger du lige på dig selv først og stiller spørgsmål en anden gang ik'!?". "Amen!" sang pigekoret.

"Lyder som om du selv er ren af hjerte" mumlede Timm. Grundtvig svævede helt hen til Timms ansigt med en løftet pegefinger. "Sådan skal du fucking ikke snakke til mig!" råbte han. Timm var lettere chokeret og sagde ikke noget. "Super…" sagde Grundtvig efter lidt stilhed og svævede lidt tilbage igen.

Grundtvig løftede sin ene hånd over hovedet og knipsede. Pludselig begyndte luften at rive om ørerne på Timm og der lød et fragmenteret brag som blev atmosfæren flækket. En stråle af varme lyste alting op og rakte så langt Timm kunne se. Strålen var så varm at vandet i luften omkring den fordampede. "Tag dette guddommelige våben" sagde Grundtvig og dannede fra strålen et spyd af rent lys der hurtigt blev til et fast materiale. Det skinnede som var det en blanding af glas og spejlblankt stål. Det svævede i luften foran Timm indtil han greb det. Det vejede ingenting.

"Dette er skæbnens sarkastiske sværd." sagde Grundtvig. "Det her er tydeligvis et spyd" sagde Timm. "Altså, det er mere fordi du ved hvordan sværdet ligesom er blevet en slags fællesbetegnelse, eller metafor for alle våben, ligesom guitaren er det for rock" vævede Grundtvig. Timm sagde ikke noget. "Ja, ja" sukkede Grundtvig. "Kun den med et rent hjerte, det vil sige, en der i sandhed er, ikke bare ironisk, men sarkastisk distanceret fra verdenen, kan håndtere dette våben" fortsatte Grundtvig. "Kan det dræbe satan?" spurgte Timm og kiggede på… våbnet. "Tjoh… Altså, det kan nok gøre rimelig ondt i hvert fald. Det kan helt klart fjerne opmærksomheden fra Bagedysten, eller et eller andet kageritual. Med hensyn til djævelen så skal du huske på at alting starter og ender med gud, så alt det her er jo sådan set bare guds _mindgames _med sig selv" mumlede Grundtvig. Timm havde det der spøjse _no-face_ han laver når han er mest ligeglad. "Det kan du jo tænke over, eller jeg… Held og lykke" sagde Grundtvig. Timm vågnede med et sæt.

**Endnu flere mørke ritualer**

Timm satte sig op. Månens hvide lys var kommet frem og grusstien fremstod som en hvid linje omgivet af mørke. Længere ude i horisonten var nogle store, mørke skyer på vej. Timm kunne ænse Fridas døde krop i mørket ved siden af ham og det nu størknede blod der havde gennemvædet hans trøje. Han kunne til gengæld ikke se noget guddommeligt våben nogen steder.

Han rejste sig vakkelvornt og lagde mærke til at noget faldt af ham og landede på stien. Han bukkede sig for at samle det op. Det var en lille kage af en art, ikke meget større end hans hånd. I måneskinnet kunne han svagt se nogle bogstaver skrevet i glasur på siden af den. "Spis mig" stod der. Måske Veronika havde lagt den på ham tænkte Timm. Han indså at han måtte have været bevidstløs i nogle timer for han var både kold og sulten.

"Fuck mig" mumlede han og tog en bid af kagen. Den smagte dejligt og han blev helt varm indeni. Da han havde spist resten kunne han mærke en strøm af energi skyde igennem hans blodårer. I et øjeblik stirrede han på Fridas lig. Han var rimelig sikker på at han med rette kunne ringe til politiet. Han greb efter sin mobil i bukselommen, men den var der ikke. Han mærkede efter på sine jakkelommer, men fandt den heller ikke der. Han kiggede ned for at se om han havde tabt den, men gad ikke til at rode rundt på jorden. Den slags var han sgu alligevel for kendt til.

Længere nede af stien, på højre side lød der pludselig en vag, skrigende latter og et rødt skær kom til syne mellem træerne. Timm tænkte at det kom inde fra teltet som lå et stykke derfra. Han var i tvivl om hvorvidt han kunne stole på sin indre Grundtvig, men han vidste at han var kommet for langt til ikke at finde ud af hvad fanden det var de lavede inde i det skide telt. Timm begyndte stille og rolig at bevæge sig langs stien og dukkede sig lidt. Han kunne ikke vide om der var flere skingrende sindssyge kællinger i mørket.

Timm vandrede ubesværet af stien, ind mellem træerne og fandt et lille buskads på bakken over teltet. Det røde lys skinnede sporadisk igennem plastikvinduerne. Af og til lød der også skrig derinde fra. Timm var stadig for langt væk til at se hvad der foregik derinde. Han måtte tættere på.

Timm lagde sig på maven i det våde græs og møvede sig over imod et træ der stod et stykke fra buskadset. Da han var kommet hen til træet var der kun et par meter til teltet, men der var intet at gemme sig bag ved. Fra træet møvede Timm sig videre over græsset ud i en vinkel så man ikke kunne se ham indefra teltet. Det lykkedes ham at komme helt tæt på. Nu kunne han høre at der var mange mennesker inde i teltet.

Han sneg sig langs teltets yderside, hen til et af vinduerne og kiggede ind. Synet der mødte ham gik langt ud over hans forstand. Teltets trægulv så mørkt og slidt ud som var pladerne blevet tørret efter at have rådnet, og det var også fyldt med spindelvæv. Det røde lys der skinnede igennem vinduerne med skiftende styrke kom fra et stort pentagram tegnet i blod midt på gulvet. Timm tænkte at blodet måtte være kommet fra den nu hovedløse runner Karl der lå delt i to nær pentagrammet. Det glædede Timm at han sandsynligvis ville undgå at blive sagsøgt for at have kørt ind i Karl nogle timer tidligere.

Omkring pentagrammet stod en masse forskellige kager, men de så ikke appetitlige ud. De var mørke at se på og havde skarpe, spidse former som horn og knækkede knogler. Det der for alvor fangede Timms blik var det der foregik midt i pentagrammet.

Der lå indspilningslederen med bind for øjnene og gaffatape for munden, nøgen som den dag han blev født. Hans arme og ben var spændt ud med reb til alle sider og hans stive penis stod ret op i luften. Over ham stod Sanne, Rikke og Elfa også nøgne. Elfa dog iført sin sædvanlige sorte, spidse hat med den store skygge. Det gik op for Timm at hendes huds grønlige skær ikke bare kunne være makeup, for så havde hun da smurt det ud over hele sin krop.

"Vi trækker lod om hvem der starter, hver har vi femten sekunder. Den der får ham til at komme modtager relikviet" forklarede Elfa de to andre. Timm var skrækslagen og lidt tændt da han så dem trække lod. Sanne vandt og Elfa trak det næst længste strå. Rikke tog et æggeur formet som en pingvin frem og kiggede på Sanne der stillede sig klar imellem indspilningslederens ben. Rikke drejede uret og stillede det på et af bordene så de alle tre kunne se, og så slap hun. Ved det allerførste tik satte Sanne sig på knæ og begyndte at massere indspilningslederens pik med sine hænder. Elfa kiggede intenst på kageuret imens hun stillede sig klar bag Sanne. Timm kunne se indspilningslederen vride sig. Som de få sekunder gik blev Sanne desperat. Hun spyttede på pikken for at modvirke friktionen fra hendes hurtige, kraftige håndbevægelser. "Nu skal du ikke ødelægge ham!" sagde Rikke vredt og kiggede på den spændte forhud. "Skift!" råbte Elfa og hev Sanne væk. Elfas taktik var anderledes, hun satte sig også på knæ, men brugte munden i stedet for hænderne. I desperation over at kunne høre æggeuret tikke satte hun dog hurtigt hele halsen i brug.

Rikke stillede sig klar bag hende. Elfas sjaskende sug blev dybere og mere savlende for hvert af urets tik. Hun hostede og hakkede i forsøget på nærmest at sluge indspilningslederens pik helt. "Skift!" råbte Rikke og flåede Elfa væk. Savl og snot og spyt fløj fra Elfas læber og løb ned af hendes grønlige hals. Rikke satte sig i hast på indspilningslederen. "Tak" mumlede hun, da hun indså at det hurtigt kunne være blevet problematisk, havde alt det snot og savl ikke modvirket den potentielle friktion. Rikke red den stakkels indspilningsleder så han fik blå mærker på ballerne og rifter fra det gustne trægulv på sine skulderblade. "Satans!" råbte Rikke da hun indså at tiden var ved at være gået og at hun ikke kunne ride hurtigere. Elfa og Sanne måtte sammen hive Rikke af indspilningslederen da tiden var gået, så Sanne kunne komme til igen. "Du får morgendagens straf" sagde Elfa til Rikke der blot kiggede bistert. Sanne nikkede imens hun også gik i gang med at ride indspilningslederen. Timm tænkte at det var _morgendagens straf_ der var overgået Melissa, og at Rikke måske lige havde dømt sig selv til døden.

Det var først da Elfa igen kom til med sin aggressive fellatio at indspilningslederen pludselig begyndte at ryste over hele kroppen. Elfa rejste sig hastigt og trådte tilbage. Rikke og Sanne tog også afstand. Det var tydeligt at indspilningslederen ikke oplevede en normal orgasme. Sveden drev af ham og dannede en lille sø under ham og rødt lys begyndte at skyde frem fra hans bryst, mund og øjne.

"I har fuldført det ultimative ritual!" udbrød en knitrende, allestedsnærværende stemme pludselig. Timm rystede af skræk. "Hvem våger at tilkalde mig!" sagde stemmen. De tre kvinder kiggede på hinanden. "Vi kan skaffe himlens mandat!" råbte de så i kor. Indspilningslederens brystkasse åbnede sig så Timm kunne se hans hjerte sprænge og blodklatter flyve ud i alle teltets hjørner. Derefter sprang resten af hans torso også i luften. De røde lysstråler samledes til en portal af flammer og ud fra portalen trådte djævelen selv. Eller det tænkte Timm at det måtte være. "Jeg er Fanden selv!" sagde Fanden. Timm tænkte at det nok var _Fanden_, som det hedder i Jylland, hvor alt det her foregik. Udover at hans hud var rød, så han dog ikke så fandens ud. Han havde nogle lidt stramme, sorte jeans, en hvid T-shirt med store, pangfarvede prikker, et par sorte, firkantede briller uden glas og skrigende lilla hår med et sidecut. "En fucking hipster" mumlede Timm vredt, næsten savlende.

Fanden kiggede arrogant på de nøgne kvinder der stod smurt ind i indspilningslederens blod. "Heksekulter plejer at fejle, så det har bare at være en god plan" sagde han forventende. Elfa trådte ærbødigt et skridt frem og skulle til at forklare planen. "Hvilken race er du?" spurgte Fanden imens hans blik skannede hendes lidt grønlige hud. "Jeg er ikke sikker" sagde Elfa lavt, med rystende stemme. "I det mindste er i ikke kun hvide. Jeg noterer mig at i alle sammen er kvinder, typisk for heksekulter at holde mænd udenfor. Jeg går ud fra at der ikke findes nok hysteriske mandfolk" sagde Fanden. "Vores plan er…" mumlede Elfa, men Fanden afbrød hende. "I kunne godt have haft en neger med i klubben, for du er næsten hvid i det nu jeg ser dig ordentligt… eller en eskimo, men så mange romkugler har ingen jo brug for…" sagde Fanden til Elfa. "Du ved at vi bager?" spurgte Elfa. "Jeg holder mig underrettet om alle former for fordærv" sagde Fanden. "Vi vil vinde Bagedysten og dermed sørge for at Blomsterberg med himlens mandat helliggør en uhellig kage!" sagde Elfa. Fanden så lidt tænksom ud. "Det kommer nok til at fejle, ligesom holocaust, men jeg har ikke andet at lave lige nu. I øjeblikket er jeg ved at søsætte min nyeste form for ondskab, som handler om at skabe konflikt ved hjælp af forlegenhed… Uanset så har jeg et relikvie der vil gøre én af jer til den ultimative bager. Kun én af jer kan få det, og i skal hver især bevise jeres værd og den der har mest _værd _vinder. Hvordan vil i bevise jeres værd?" spurgte Fanden. "Vi vil lade dig udøve dine lyster på vores kroppe!" udbrød Rikke imens hun trådte frem. Fanden kiggede på hende og så irriteret ud. "Hvorfor skal det hele være så seksuelt? Jeg synes det er upassende og mildest talt krænkende at i gør jer den slags antagelser om mig og hvordan jeg gør ting!" sagde Fanden og bragte kvinderne i forlegenhed. "I øvrigt synes jeg ikke det er i orden at i forsøger at opretholde denne her heteronormative ide om hvad ondskabsfuldt samkvem er. Hvad hvis nu helt almindelige, multihandikappede, transseksuelle, lebber af henholdsvis peruviansk og polynesisk afstamning har lyst til at sakse på et pentagram indsmurt i blod fra en høne vis ben er knækkede på grund af overfodring, skal de ikke have lov til det!?" fortsatte Fanden. Stemningen i teltet blev meget akavet. "Ha ha ha!" grinede Fanden, da han så hvor forlegne alle var blevet. "I skal hver især bage en kage. Den kage der mest ligner min pik i erigeret tilstand vinder. Og fordi sand ondskab er dobbeltmoralsk, så er jeres kager en hyldest til maskulinitet og repræsenterer jeres erkendelse af at mænd er bedre end jer og at I, mere end mennesker, er rugemaskiner til reproduktionen af den hvide race" sagde Fanden og pegede på Sanne. "Du der! Du har ikke sagt noget, hvad er mænd for dig?" Fanden smilede bistert. Sanne kiggede tøvende på de andre og trådte så et skridt frem imod Fanden. "Mænd er bedre end mig og jeg er bare en rugemaskine" mumlede hun frygtsomt. "Din nederdrægtige kælling! Tænk at du på den måde vil reproducere så giftig og forældet en diskurs om kvinders rolle i samfundet og den falske todeling af kønnene!" udbrød Fanden og grinede ondskabsfuldt. Så pegede han på Elfa med sin røde finger. "Hvad er du for mænd?" spurgte han. "Jeg er blot en rugemaskine…" mumlede Elfa. "Fy for faen! Hvad er i for nogle hjernevaskede ludere!? Jeg kunne aldrig have drømt om at patriarkiet så effektivt ville få kvinder til at holde sig selv nede! I er en skændsel for alle kvinder!" sagde Fanden. Han var en rigtig skidt karl.

"Uanset, så er det tid til at bage" sagde Fanden og kiggede på kvinderne. De stirrede alle på ham og på hans skridt. "Hey, øjnene er heroppe!" sagde Fanden. "Må vi se den eller hvad?" spurgte Rikke flabet, som var hun upåvirket af situationen. "Det er ekstremt krænkende det der, jeg er sgu ikke et eller andet objekt. Jeg skal ikke stå og svinge pikken i et eller andet skodtelt nær Randers med en fucking lunken, Thor pilsner i hånden. I må gætte jer frem… Sæt i gang!" sagde Fanden fornærmet. Kvinderne kiggede på hinanden og indså at nu var det nu, og så løb de ud til deres borde og begyndte at bage.

Timm var ved at få ondt i knæene af den langtrukne seance.

"Nåh jah…" mumlede Fanden pludselig og løftede sin åbne hånd foran sig. Et lysglimt strøg gennem teltet og et objekt kom til syne på Fandens håndflade. "Dette er et uhelligt relikvie, det er en lille spatel der blev brugt til at bage små brød med. Skåret af træ fra et kors nær det Jesus døde på. Et kors hvorpå der hang en mand vis søn skulle blive verdenshistoriens første bager der bagte det mest uhellige af alle stykker bagværk. Han var opfinderen af krænsekagen! Eller noget i den stil… Uanset vil den som holder denne lille spatel, eller brødspatel, eller hvad man siger, opleve en væsentlig forbedring af sine evner til at bage" forklarede Fanden for kvinderne imens de arbejdede.

Pludselig blev en lille kage kastet igennem teltet fra baglokalet og ramte gulvet ved siden af Fanden hvor den eksploderede i et kraftigt, hvidt lys efterfulgt af et røgslør der spredte sig ud i teltet. Alle dækkede deres øjne. Timm så hvordan en skriggrøn kjole med en slipstrøm af rødt, krøllet hår, i samme øjeblik, fløj igennem røgen. Veronika satte i et umenneskeligt spring henover Fanden og forsøgte at gribe den lille spatel ud af hånden på ham, men han var for hurtig. Med en håndbevægelse viftede han både Veronika og al røgen over i den modsatte side af teltet, fra hvor Timm sad. Hele teltet blafrede kraftigt. Veronika snurrede igennem luften og forsøgte at tage fra med albuerne. Hendes bare ben sled hen over trægulvet i en hård, glidende landing.

Sanne var imidlertid hoppet op på sit bord, Timm havde set hende lynhurtigt sluge et lille stykke kage og nu lyste hendes øjne rødt, som Fridas havde gjort tidligere. Hun brølede ud i teltet som en bjørn imens hendes negle blev som klør. Hun sprang efter Veronika der i mellemtiden havde fisket endnu en lille kage op af en taske hun havde om livet. Veronika fyrede kagen i maven på Sanne imens hun stadig var i luften. Kagen eksploderede og sendte Sanne flyvende gennem teltet. Hendes slappe krop blev stoppet brat af de store, robuste køleskabe i den anden ende af teltet. Veronika kom på benene i tide til at flytte sig med utrolig hast fra de knivskarpe kagemænd Elfa kastede efter hende. Veronika returnerede med flere eksploderende kager, imens hun igen forsøgte at komme tæt på Fanden.

Elfa og Veronika skiftedes til at smide kager efter hinanden og bruge bordene som dækning. Luften fyldtes med røg, splinter og fragmenter af teltdug.

Fanden lod til at nyde synet og forholdte sig ganske roligt i midten af rummet. Veronika lavede rullefald for at undgå en kagemand og søge dækning bag et bord, da Rikke pludselig dukkede frem fra bordet og smed en stor, klistret kage på hende. "Nej!" råbte Veronika, men det var for sent. Kagen spredte sig ud over hende som tyggegummi og strammede om hendes arme og ben så hun ikke kunne bevæge sig. Hun væltede på siden og klistrede fast til gulvet.

"Og det er derfor vi ikke kan have en koordineret kvindekamp" sagde Fanden imens kaosset lagde sig og Elfa og Rikke forpustede fik overblik over situationen. "Bag for Fanden!" råbte Fanden og Elfa og Rikke gik straks til bordene igen. Sanne rejste sig også forkvaklet fra gulvet og haltede tilbage til sit bord. Imens de bagte videre gik Fanden over til Veronika og kiggede på hende. "Nå nå" sagde han smilende. Veronika vred sig for at komme fri. "Ja, vi må jo finde på et eller andet…" sagde Fanden.

Pludselig fik Timm en enorm lyst til at hjælpe Veronika og han vidste at han måtte handle med det samme. Han sneg sig om til teltets baglokale og møvede sig ind under teltdugen. Nogle af DR-medarbejdernes tasker stod der stadig. Han begyndte rode igennem dem.

Efter at have fundet seks pakker coke i to forskellige tasker fandt han det han ledte efter. En officiel DR produceret, ni-millimeter pistol. Han tjekkede om der var patroner i og om sikringen var på sådan som han havde lært på det der kursus som alle DR-medarbejdere skal på når de bliver ansat. Timm sniffede et par baner for at samle mod til og vadede så ud i teltet.

"Hvad nu?" sagde Fanden og trådte hen over Veronika for at komme nærmere Timm, da han så ham. De nøgne, blodige kvinder kiggede bistert op fra deres bagerarbejde. "Jeg er Timm FUCKING Vlodimir" råbte Timm og affyrede et skud imod Fanden selv.

"Ha!" råbte Rikke fra sit bord. "Du kan sgu da ikke skyde Fanden!". "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" mumlede Fanden og gispede efter vejret imens han trådte et skridt tilbage. Han blødte kraftigt fra brystet og hans hvide, stramme T-shirt med de store, pangfarvede prikker blev vasket i det sorte blod der skyllede ned over den. Han faldt på siden. Timm gik nærmere med pistolen rettet imod ham. "Du kan dræbe min krop" gispede Fanden "men Disney-koncernen lever videre". Fandens hals blev for slap til at holde hans røde hoved over gulvet og pludselig klaskede hele hans ansigt ned i gulvbrædderne. Fanden var død. Timm kiggede forvirret rundt på de andre i teltet. De var i chok ligesom han selv var.

"Fuck det her lort" sagde Rikke efter lidt akavet stilhed og forlod teltet. Smurt ind i størknet blod vandrede hun ud i natten og forvandt.

Elfa kiggede forvirret på Sanne. "Spatlen…" mumlede Sanne pludselig. Timm nåede ikke at tænke før han modtog en sylespids kagemand til venstre skulder. Hans coke-befængte hjerte pressede blodet igennem hans årer og han løftede pistolen. Elfa kastede sig om bag et bord for at undgå projektilerne der nu indtog luftrummet omkring hende.

Sanne der stadig var svækket og forvirret efter sin konfrontation med køleskabene, nåede ikke at ane hvad der foregik før en kugle fløj igennem hendes pande og trak hjernemasse med sig ud af hendes baghoved. Hun var død før hun ramte jorden.

I smerte skød Timm desperat på bordet som Elfa gemte sig bag i håbet om at kuglerne ville ignorere træplader, rør og ovne. Der gik ikke længe før de rungende tordenbrag, ilden og vreden fra pistolens munding erstattedes af tomme klik. Ligeledes gik der ikke længe fra det første tomme klik til Timm måtte dukke sig for endnu en snurrende, dødeligt skarp kagemand der susede forbi hans øre.

Han kiggede på Veronika der lå helt fastspændt af den stramme, tyggegummi-agtige kagemasse. "Se" hviskede hun. De kunne begge høre lyden af Elfa der rumsterede et stykke fra dem. Timm kiggede ned af Veronika, hun havde vredet sin ene hånd fri og i den holdte hun en lille, eksplosiv kage. Timm tog den og listede også et kagefad af messing ned fra bordet over dem. "Hvis du giver mig spatlen, lader jeg dig leve" kaldte Elfa. Hendes stemme afslørede for Timm at hun ikke havde turde rykke sig fra sit bord i den anden ende af teltet. Timm satte sig på hug med sin kage i den ene hånd og kagefadet i den anden. Han kiggede på Veronika som nikkede til ham. Han tog en dyb indånding og mærkede blodet løbe ned af hans arm fra kagemanden der stadig sad fast i hans skulder.

Timm sprang op. To kagemænd kom spindende igennem luften. Den ene strejfede hans kind og efterlod en blødende rift, men den anden greb han med kagefadet. Han holdte det foran sig som et skjold. Med et vedvarende råb løb han imod Elfas bord og undgik kagemand efter kagemand der henholdsvis fløj forbi ham eller gav en hul, rystende lyd når de ramte kagefadet og borede sig fast i messingen.

Da han var tæt nok på tyrede han den lille kage efter Elfa der sprang for sit liv. Kagen ramte bordpladen og trykbølgen kastede hende på gulvet. Det hvide lys fra eksplosionen reflekteredes i det gyldne messing kagefad da Timm kastede sig over bordet. I hans frontale fald gennem gnisterne og røgen og støvet fandt han Elfas chokerede ansigt. Timm væltede ind over hende med kagefadet foran sig og de skarpe kagemandsfragmenter i fadet skar ind i hendes ansigt. Hun forsøgte at skubbe ham væk fra sig, men han bankede løs på hende med kagefadet. Hun lod dog ikke til at miste energi og pludselig fik hun slået kagefadet ud af hænderne på ham. Hun tog fat i ham og fik dem begge rullet rundt så hun var øverst og begyndte kradse med sine spidse, klolignende negle. Der lå de, i ydersiden af teltet, med den åbne nat ved siden af dem, hvor teltdugen for længst var faldet til jorden på grund af eksplosioner og kagemænd.

Timm kunne mærke hvordan coken og dermed hans energi begyndte at aftage imens han forsøgte at afværge Elfas angreb. Pludselig lød et tordenbrag. Et lyn skød over himlen. Udenfor nærmede sig en lyd, som en hær af små skridt gennem græsset og træernes blade. Elfas angreb stoppede for en stund og Timm så hende kigge ud i natten panisk, som lyden nærmede sig. Der indså Timm hvem Elfa var, hvorfor hun havde en spids, sort hat med en stor skygge og hvorfor hendes hud var grønlig. Med de sidste kræfter i hans arme, rev han hatten af hende og greb om hendes krop og holdte hende fast, for nu kom regnen.

De sorte skyer åbnede sig over dem og en kraftig vind kastede den silende regn ind gennem teltets side og Elfas hud sydede under dråberne. Hun skreg så skingert at Timm troede at hans hoved skulle sprænges, men han holdt fast. Hun spjættede og rev desperat og Timm bukkede hovedet for ikke at miste sine øjne, men han holdt fast. Langsomt mærkede han Elfas kræfter svinde og hendes hud smelte ud over ham, som alle hekse smelter i vand. Til sidst var hun intet andet end noget grønt slim som den kraftige sommerregn vaskede af Timm.

Tim blev liggende i regnen lidt, til hans åndedrag var normalt igen. Han kunne ane blodet dryppe af hans ansigt fra den krone af rifter som Elfa havde givet ham på hovedet. Han stirrede ud i den våde nat og indså at Rikke måske ikke var nået hen til sin bil. Heksekræfter var så sandelig en dyr sag.

Han kom i tanke om Veronika og rejste sig vaklende fra gulvet.

Timm gik langsomt gennem teltet. Nu hørtes kun regnen imod teltdugen. Pentagrammet på gulvet var holdt op med at lyse og kun et par lamper fra Clausholm slot afgav en smule lys til teltet. I mørket kunne Timm ane de smadrede, diabolske kager på gulvet og indspilningslederens indvolde der lå spredt ud over det hele. Diverse lig af runnere og hekse og Fanden selv.

Timm vidste ikke om det var et skud fra pistolen, en skarp kagemand eller et fragment fra en af eksplosionerne. I teltdugen over Veronika var der kommet en lille rift og langsomt var vandet fra den silende regn dryppet ned på Veronikas pande og lige igennem den. Han havde været for optaget af kampen mod Elfa.

Timm vidste at det havde været en ekstremt smertefuld død. Jo mere han tænkte over det jo mere påtrængende blev tanken om Veronika, pludselig var det som om han ikke kunne have andet i hovedet. Tanken begyndte at gøre ondt og han slog sig selv på panden for at få den ud. Han faldt på knæ i panik og lå lammet af strømmen af tanker om Veronika. Han kunne ikke se, ikke høre og ikke føle. Han ville have tænkt at han var ved at blive psykotisk, kunne han have tænkt på andet end Veronika.

Timms mental skærsild stoppede brat da nogen pludselig tvang et stykke kage i munden på ham. Tankernes påtrængenhed aftog hastigt. Timm kiggede op og anede Blomsterbergs blide smil i halvmørket. Timm havde ingen ide om hvor længe han havde ligget der. "En god heks kan tryllebinde en mand" sagde Blomsterberg og hjalp Timm på benene. "En tryllebunden mand vil altid kunne finde sin heks og gøre alt hvad han kan for at hjælpe hende. Hvis hun dør kan han kun finde hende i sine tanker og således fanges han der og dør selv i en vis forstand" forklarede Blomsterberg. Timm sagde intet. Blomsterberg ledte ham igennem teltet og han blændedes flere gange af de kraftige lommelygter der passerede dem. Han noterede sig mange mænd med solbriller og sorte jakker hvorpå der stod "DR" med store, gule bogstaver.

**Alting bliver godt igen**

Arkitekten trommede med fingrene på sit armlæn og kiggede mistænksomt på Timm. "Fem deltagere er døde" mumlede han. "To af dem har du selv slået ihjel". Arkitekten kiggede over på Blomsterberg der stod et stykke bag Timm. "Vi har mistet flere runnere. Vores kære indspilningsleder, som jeg ikke lige kan huske hvad hedder, blev fundet i blodige dele, spredt ud over et fuldstændigt smadret telt. Store dele af vores udstyr til programmet er blevet smadret. Lige nu er DANMARKS RADIO i gang med det største oprydningsarbejde i organisationens historie. PET er involveret for at holde det hele hemmeligt og konstruere falske historier til de døde deltageres familier. Ironisk nok hjælper det lidt at to af deltagerne er smeltet, men én er død af forblødninger på hospitalet, efter at være blevet stukket; én har fået blæst hjernen ud med en DR-pistol og én er bare forsvundet ud i den blå luft. Det her er jo ikke bare fyringsårsag Timm. Du burde jo komme i fængsel. Du er en morder…". Arkitekten tøvede. "Men du er så meget en morder at du har myrdet dig ud af straf ved at begå det ultimative mord på fucking Fanden selv. Ved hjælp af et DR-produceret public service våben og et overdrevent forbrug af coke har du i nat myrdet så meget at du har reduceret mængden af ondskab ikke bare her i landet, men i hele verden. Nu har vi kun Disney-koncernen at bekymre os om" sagde Arkitekten og roterede sin stol, så han sad med ryggen til Timm og Blomsterberg. "Du har også afsløret at der findes magi, hvilket åbner for nogle nye programmuligheder. Jeg burde nærmest takke dig Timm, men du må forstå at mængden af arbejde som du har smidt på midt bord frustrerer mig voldsomt" sagde Arkitekten og roterede uroligt stolen igen, for at kigge på Timm. "Derfor må jeg bare bede dig gå og i øvrigt at holde dig inde for landets grænser, af juridiske årsager" sagde Arkitekten og gav med hånden tegn til at Timm og Blomsterberg skulle forlade lokalet.

**Hjemme igen**

Da Timm trådte ind af døren til ham og Kordons sommerhus ved østkysten et stykke fra Randers var det blevet formiddag og den varme sommersol spejlede sig i det blå hav. "Du er sent hjemme" lød det fra Kordon i køkkenet, da Timm kom ind af døren. "Lang nat" mumlede Timm og begav sig igennem gangen til køkkenet, da han lagde mærke til lyden af bruseren. Nogen var i bad. Timm tog i dørhåndtaget til badeværelset. Der var låst. "Har vi gæster?" spurgte Timm. Ude fra køkkenet hørtes en avis blive lagt på bordet og en stol blive skubbet tilbage. "Øh, ja" sagde Kordon forfjamsket. Hans ansigt kom til syne for enden af gangen. "Hvem, kender vi i Randers?" spurgte Timm. Kordon så pludselig chokeret ud og kom hen til Timm "hvad fanden er der sket!?" spurgte han. Timm havde helt glemt rifterne på hans hoved og alt det nu størknede blod. "Vi havde nogle tekniske problemer" sagde han. "Ja, det må du nok sige, du skal sku da på hospitalet!" sagde Kordon. "Hvem kender vi i Randers?" spurgte Timm igen i et hårdere tonefald. Kordon tøvede lidt "tjoh, der er faktisk noget vi skal snakke om…" sagde han så og kiggede ned i jorden. Timm vidste at det var et dårligt tegn. I det samme hørtes låsen til toiletdøren som blev åbnet og en nybadet Justin Bieber trådte ud i gangen. "Hej" sagde Justin med et smil.

Timm vidste hvad klokken var slået, men han blev ikke vred. Kordon forklarede hvordan han havde følt sig alene, ikke bare denne sæson af Den Store Bagedyst, men generelt. Han havde vandret op og ned af gaderne i Randers for at holde sorgerne til dørs med shopping. For et par dage siden havde han så mødt Justin i en spøg og skæmt -forretning og deres personligheder havde bare klikket. Kombinationen af sommervarme og ensomhed havde hurtigt resulteret i en hed romance og Kordon havde besluttet sig for at tage med Justin tilbage til USA.

Timm forlod sommerhuset uden det store optøjer. Et eller andet sted var han lettet, for ham og Kordon havde jo ikke haft det særlig godt i lang tid. De skiltes som venner og selvom optagelserne til Den Store Bagedyst var blevet udskudt på ubestemt tid, så var Timm ikke i tvivl om hvad han nu skulle tage sig til.

**En uge senere**

Rikke havde fået ar på sine fødder af det dugfriske græs, men det havde været det hele værd. Imens Timm og Elfa kæmpede havde hun sneget sig ind i teltet igen og taget spatlen. Med nydelse havde hun set Veronika skrige under regndråberne der smeltede igennem hendes pande. Ude i bagteltet havde Rikke fundet et par sko og et regnslag og var succesfuldt kommet ud til sin bil igennem regnen. Velvidende at nogle mennesker nok ville lede efter hende var hun kørt direkte til Skagen. Her havde hun lånt en lejlighed gennem Airbnb og ventede nu på at tiden skulle gå. Imens hun ventede bagte hun kager og solgte dem via en app. De solgte som slik for spatlen gjorde dem uimodståelige.

Rikke begyndte at formulere en plan om aldrig at dukke op igen. Hun havde jo allerede forladt sin familie. Hun kunne tage til udlandet for at blive rig på bageri. Hun vidste ikke hvad der ventede.

En dag da Rikke var ude at købe ingredienser til sine kager ved den lokale basar, hørte hun pludselig en dyb, men velkendt stemme "Hey!". Hun vendte sig for at se. Foran hende stod Timm Vlodimir klædt i en mørk trenchcoat med store militærstøvler og et læderbælte med knive over brystkassen. "Jeg er sikker på at det der er imod blankvåben-loven" sagde Rikke køligt. Timm sagde ikke noget. Rikkes øjne blev store og ængstelige da Timm Vlodimir, fra sin trenchcoat, trak en sort, spraymalet super-soaker med et indgraveret kranium på siden. Den var fyldt til randen med vand. "Nej!" råbte hun, men det var for sent. En voldsom guitarsolo og kraftige trommer gik i gang og billedet klippede til sort og med store, flammende bogstaver stod der "Timm Vlodimir er HEKSEJÆGEREN" og så begyndte rulleteksterne og det var mega vildt.


End file.
